I wanna be your only one
by MrsLutz'xo
Summary: Bella and Emmett meet at at party one night and instantly hit it off. But Emmett is a super flirt, will Bella be able to tame him into being a one woman kinda guy? sucky summary. First FF : Rated M for language and not sure where im taking it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Emmett&Bella Story. All Human! I think they woulda made a cute human couple! :)**

**FIRST FAN FIC. BE NICE & REVIEW! :) let me know if I should continue!  
*DIS-CLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!****  
**

Beep. Beep.

"Damn it" I muttered, flinging my hand across my bedside table in search of my phone. Who the hell was texting me at this time in the morning. Once I found my phone, I slid it open reading the text that had just woken me up, muttering under my breath "this had better be good" ;

_"B, party tonite. B urs by 6pm. I got perfect dress 4 u. ly x Ali"_

Ugh, I should of guessed it was that little pixie. She always woke up early in the morning, went to bed late at night, but yet had bags of energy. Even when she wasn't staying with me, she still found some way of waking me up at odd hours. Frowning I quickly text her back a "fine, cya l8er" before heading back to sleep. There was absolutely no way I was going to stay up now, not if Alice wanted me to go partying with her later.

---------------------------------------

(6 hours later)

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED"

Alice voice broke through my perfectly amazing dream. I reached up, pulling my pillow over my head trying to block out her screeching.

"Is it six already?" I muttered trying desperately to go back to sleep. As much as I loved to sleep, but had I really slept twelve hours?

"No silly. I left my black purse here, so I came to get it and then I find you still in bed. You need to get up and shower. Otherwise you'll never be read in time" Alice complained, grabbing at the pillow that was still pressed over my face. I let her pull it away, so I could give her an evil stare. There was no point me arguing against her, she would win anyway. So I reluctantly rubbed my eyes and sat up.  
"There I'm up, I'm up."

"No, your not. Because both you and I know, as soon as I walk out of this room you'll lye back down and go to sleep. So get up and get some coffee down you. There's a Starbucks in the front room for you"

I smiled warmly at her. Even though she could be a pain in the ass sometimes, she honestly did know me better than I knew myself. I thanked her and headed towards my front room, desperately in search of my caramel coffee frappachino.

By the time Alice appeared in the room, I had already slurped at least half of my frappachino. Damn did Starbucks know how to make a good iced coffee.

"So who's party are you dragging me to?" I realised I hadn't asked her yet, what with her first telling me about it at eight am, and then rudely awaking me roughly fifteen minutes ago.

Alice flashed me a cheeky grin, she was up to something. "Well, last night at the hotel I took a booking for a party tonight. Someone's birthday and they want to book out the Madison Ballroom. And the organiser invited me and told me to bring some friends. And guess what? YOUR A FRIEND" She stated as a matter of fact, practically bouncing in her seat. The Madison Ballroom was in The Renaissance Seattle Hotel ; AKA my place of work.

I let out a low groan, there was going to be no way I could enjoy myself knowing my boss would probably be around somewhere. He would most likely complain about us drinking, and say that we were embarrassing the hotel or some shit.  
"Ugh, I don't know Alice -" I started to protest, but I was cut of short by her little hands covering my mouth.

"Don't even think about trying to get out of this one Bella. It's been to long since we had a girls night out. Now hurry up and finish your drink and get in the shower. I just as well stay here now." She was muttering something about what she was going to wear tonight, but I switched off after hearing something about silver jewellery.

I quickly finished my coffee as instructed and made my way to my small bathroom, grabbing a few fluffy towels on my way. I needed an extra long shower, all my muscles were in knots from all the stress on at work. It was the beginning of December and all the bookings for Christmas and New Year were starting to roll in. That plus customers that were currently staying at the hotel meant I was constantly doing something.

The bathroom was already pretty warm when I walked through the door. Alice must have flicked the heating on before she woke me up, bless her. I flipped the radio and shower on and stripped off my pyjama shorts and tank top. Once the water was warm enough, I stepped in and let the feeling of the water rush over my skin. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the water worked its magic of unlocking my muscles.

_Blink 182's "All the small things"_ was playing on the radio as I washed my body and hair – of course being the average twenty one year old I am, I sang along with it giggling at the memories it brought back from the time when things had been so simple.

I completely lost track of time as I sang alone to song after song. Being completely absorbed in my own little bubble, I only just heard the tapping at the door and a squealing noise coming from the other side.  
"You've been in there for over an hour Bella. We'll never leave on time if you don't start getting ready. I put your dress on your bed by the way."

Shutting off the water, I sighed, wrapping a fluffy towel around me and climbed out of the shower. "OK Al, I'm out. Um Thanks?" I never really appreciated Alice's fashion scene. As much as I loved my little pixie best friend, I hate being her dress up barbie. Knowing Ali, this dress would be skin tight and be paired with a pair of five inch heals. And me wearing heals was defiantly not a good idea! I could barely walk across a flat surface with flat shoes on, let alone heals. I grimaced slightly at the thought as I wrapped my dressing gown around me and headed back to my bedroom.

The dress that was hung up on the door of my closet was defiantly beautiful, and just how I predicted. A tight fitting, low cut royal blue dress, paired up with a pair of blue peep open toed sling black stiletto platforms. Yikes, they was going to be fun to walk in. I let my hair dry naturally into soft waves that cascaded down over my shoulders. I climbed carefully into the blue dress and heals before finishing off my look with a tiny bit of black eye shadow, eye-liner and mascara.

I checked myself out in the mirror quickly before heading out to the living room where Alice would be waiting. Spinning carefully in the heals, I coughed to get Alice's attention. "Well? How do I look?"  
Alice beamed a wide smile and clapped her hands together. "I knew it would look perfect on you. You look gorgeous as always" She bounced out of her seat, grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the front door of my apartment. "C'mon, we're going to be late"

* * *

**Review please. Let me know if you want me to continue.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys for the reviews! They make me happy :)  
**__**The link for Bella's shoes and dress are in my profile.  
**__**Along with links for Emmett's Car and outfit and Alice's dress and shoes.  
**__**I'm basing all the characters looks on what the actor who played them in the film of Twilight looks like.**_

_**Ages – Bella Swan and Alice Brandon and Jasper Cullen are twenty one.  
**__**Rosalie Hale and Edward Masen are twenty two.  
**__**Emmett McCarty is twenty four.**_

_**Anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**_

_****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS/SONGS/PLACES THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THE STORY.  
**_

Em.P.O.V

I pulled up into the parking lot of the gym I co-own with my younger brother Edward. I loved this place as if it was my child, getting it up and running took blood, sweat and tears. But it was defiantly worth it. I climbed out of my brand new _Jeep Wrangler Unlimited_ and entered the building, greeting Angela the receptionist as I passed.

"Morning Emmett, I put all the mail in your pigeon hole in your office."

"Thank you Angela. Have a nice day." I had a good relationship with my staff, most of us were good friends and hung out after work as well as during.

"Oh, and your mother called to remind you that it's your cousins twenty first birthday and the party is being held at the Renaissance Seattle Hotel. It starts at 7. Don't be late" Angela called after me. I smiled back at her, nodding my head and heading straight towards my office.

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur. I did some of the books for the accounts, and helped out a bit down in the gym. And before I knew it, it was closing time.  
"Goodnight guy's. See you all tomorrow"

Edward had dropped some clean, casual clothes down for me earlier, so I could get ready at the gym and go straight to the party.

I showered quickly in the male changing room and dressed in my black denim jeans, grey long sleeved, v-neck, t-shirt and a black jacket, topped off with a grey knit beanie hat. And then I was ready to go to the party.  
-------------------

"Emmett! You made it!" I heard my mother call from behind me. I turned around to see my mother standing with my fathers arms wrapped around her. They had been together for about twenty fives years, and they were still deeply in love.

"Hey mom, dad. Yeah, you know me, can't resist a party" I winked cheekily at my mother before kissing her on the cheek. "Were is the birthday boy?" I glanced around the dark, heavily decorated room – seriously there was balloon's and banners everywhere, it clearly wasn't Jaspers doing.

"You called?" Jasper shouted, appearing out of nowhere.

"Happy birthday cuz! Twenty one at last. Let me buy you a beer?" I asked slapping him on the back. "See you later mom, dad"  
We headed towards the bar, talking about girls, money, the gym – the usual conversation between cousins and best friends.

I ordered two beers and grinned at Jasper as I handed his to him. "First legal drink bought from your biggest and bestest cousin" I teased. I used to always smuggle alcohol to him when he was younger. Jasper just rolled his eyes, thanked me for the beer and headed off to mingle a bit. I lent back against the bar and did another scan of the room, checking out all of the girls that were there. I caught a short, brunette haired girl staring at me, as if she was deciding whether or not to come and speak to me. A grin spread across my face, I was defiantly going get me some of that tonight. Being the big flirt I am, I winked at her and beckoned her over.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Emmett" I introduced myself and offered my hand for her to shake.

"Jessica." she responded, with her smile growing wider ever so slightly. It was evident that I had just made her night.

We spoke for awhile, drank a few more beers and dance a little – her grinding up on me was defiantly make me want a piece of her more and more. I nibbled lightly on her neck as she danced with her back pressed up against my chest. Anyone who didn't know me for the womaniser I was, would have most likely assume that Jessica was my girlfriend. UGH! Sure, she was hot and I defiantly wasn't to tapp her ass, but she was _not_ girlfriend material.

"Why don't you go get us some more drinks while I go freshen up?" she purred into my ear. I nodded my head and headed back towards the bar.  
"A beer and a vodka and coke when your ready" I called to the bar tender, who was serving another brunette girl. She looked beautiful, dressed in a royal blue dress which clung to her in all the right places. I forgot about the girl I was lusting after a few moments ago. "And whatever this young woman here is having" She was like no one else I had ever seen before. She didn't appear to have much make up on, and her hair seemed natural – but yet she was pure beauty.

I slid closer down the bar, getting closer to this gorgeous being.

"I'm Emmett" I whispered to her, leaning closer to her ear to make sure she could hear me. She smelt delicious. Most of the girl's I picked up smelt of cheap perfume, but her smell some what natural.

"Um. Hi. I'm Bella" she blushed slightly, looking down at her hands that were sat on the bar infront of us. "You really dont have to buy me a drink."  
"Oh, but I do Bella. A beautiful woman like you shouldn't _have_ to buy her own drinks," No one appeared to be with her, but I didn't want to assume anything. A stunning girl like Bella, surly she had a boyfriend. "Are you here alone?" Better safe than sorry, right?

She shook her head, and I could feel my heart drop. _What the hell McCarty! You've just met her. I'm just gutted I'm not gonna get chance to tap that. You honestly believe that lie? Shut up._

OK, so I had taken up mentally arguing with myself. Yeah, because that's a normal thing to do. _Say something moron._

"Oh..." I mumbled turning away to pay the bar tender. _OH?! OH?! Is that the best you got?_

"I'm here with my best friend. I was actually just getting us some drink." A grin spread across my face. Best friend, not boyfriend. Now that I could work with.

"Well its a good job I bought her a drink too" I motioned to the glasses standing on the bar. She giggled slightly, it was the most delicate sound I had ever heard. _Grow a pair damn it! You sound like a pussy._

"Come meet her. I'm sure she'll want to say thank you personally for the drink" Bella asked, as she picked up the glasses. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I span on the heal of my food to face a very pissed off looking Jessica.

"EMMETT? What do you think your doing? Wheres my drink?" She screeched, in a some what annoying voice. I hadn't noticed it before... before I heard Bella speak.

I knew I wanted to get to know Bella, and if she thought I was here with Jess, there was going to be no way she would let that happen. So I decided it was best to play dumb. "Uhhh, do I know you?"

Shock crossed her face, and I heard Bella giggle again slightly beside me. I couldn't help but let a slightly cocky grin flash on my face.

"What? You're shitting me right? We were dancing together like five minutes ago. I went to freshen up, and you came to get me a drink..." The emotion on her face faded from shock to hurt. I should have felt bad, but I couldn't... not when I knew that if I acted like that was the truth Bella would defiantly not give me the time of day.

"Nope" I popped the P sound, sounding more and more cocky. "Doesn't ring any bells, love." _Must get away from her now..._ I turned to face Bella full on again. "So, where's your friend?" She smiled at me, and mouthed "follow me", and I did, just like a lost puppy. I could swear I heard Jessica stamp her foot as I walked away, but frankly I didn't care.

* * *

**_Reviews make me smile & inspire me to write more. *hint hint*_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys make me smile with all your reviews.  
**__**Seriously I really appreciate them. Keep them coming and I'll keep writing.**_

_**Sorry I didn't update on weekend, major hangover! :)  
**__**But here's chapter 3. Will update tomorrow sometime hopefully!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**__**Remember outfits & cars links are in my profile and link to Bella's apartment will soon be up!**_

_****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS/SONGS/PLACES THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THE STORY**_

Wait. This hot guy has just started talking to me, and was buying me a drink. This couldn't be happening. I wasn't lucky. I kept the conversation light and tried to insist that he didn't have to buy me a drink. But he wasn't having any of it. _Oh god don't let it be obvious that I'm clearly attracted to him._ I tried to tell myself, but I had a funny feeling he knew anyway. What girl wouldn't fancy him? Even guys most likely found him hot and wanted to look like him.

It was rather amusing to watch the embarrassment that clouded that girl's face when Emmett dismissed her. Well embarrassment that faded to humiliation and then anger. I could hold back my giggles and smiles. Was he choosing me over her? Wow. This must be a lucky dress. No wait. Luck doesn't fall on me.

"So, where's your friend?" Emmett asked, obviously looking for an escape from this girl who was claiming he was just getting on. I smiled up at him and mouthed "follow me". I headed back to where I left Alice, finding it very hard to keep the smile off my face. I had never had much luck with guys before. I'd had one or two boyfriends, and one serious relationship, but he had turned out to be an ass. I kept glancing over my shoulder just to see if he'd gotten bored of me yet and decided to slip off. Really – it wouldn't have surprised me, it had happened before believe it or not.  
We arrived to find Alice kissing to a tall dark haired guy, he must have been around our age. He looked pretty tipsy, must have had a good drink already.

"Uh, Alice. Here's your drink. Emmett bought it for you" I jabbed my finger over my shoulder at Emmett, before winking at Alice, when she pulled away, to look at me, grinning. "So are you going to introduce me to your _friend_ here. He was exactly the opposite to the type she usually went for, which made it obvious to me – her best friend – that something was going on. Alice giggled, took the glass from my hand before raising it slightly to thank Emmett. She was somewhat calmer with this guy next to her.

Before Alice could speak, I heard Emmett chuckle loudly behind me. "Jasper's pulled" he yelled, leaning over and punching the dark haired guy standing next to Alice. I spun on my heals to look at Emmett, confused expression clear on my face.

"You know this guy?" Maybe I could find out all about this guy, just to make sure he wasn't going to break my best friends heart.

Emmett nodded and wiggled his dark eyebrows down at me. "Yeah, he's the birthday boy. And also my cousin" he informed me. I relaxed slightly knowing he was related to Emmett, though I had no idea why. He seemed to be a player, so did that run in the family? I hoped not – I would kick this Jasper's kid's ass if he hurt Alice.

"Thank you for the drink Emmett." he muttered a "no worries" as he winked at his rather tipsy cousin. "Um, Bella do you mind going home on your own? I'm going to go up to Jasper room and _hang out_" That was all she needed to say. I nodded my head.

"No problem. Have fun." I gave her a quick hug and pressed my lips to her ear "Be safe. If you need me, call me" And with that Jasper took her hand and dragged her to the exit of the room.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around wondering who the hell it was. Emmett. Of course, I had totally forgot that he was still standing with me. "Yes?" I asked, taking a spit of my drink.

"And then there was too" he chuckled lightly, brining his lips closer to my ear so I could hear him better."Well seen as we're near the dance floor, would you like dance with me?" His voice was so seductive, I couldn't say no to him – even though I was an awful dancer. I nodded my head and took his hand as he lead the way to the dance floor. . . this was going to be interesting to say the least.

He placed his hand on my hips, and one of his legs between mine, causing our bodies to move in sic together. I placed my arms around his neck – not just for extra support to stop me falling, but just so I could be that little bit closer to him. Occasionally he lent his head down and placed gentle kisses on my neck, which only made me push my body closer to his.  
"Would you like me to make sure you get home safe?" he asked after dancing to a few songs. I nodded my head in response. If one thing I was sure of. It was that there was no way I wasn't not spending the night with this man. Even if it was just a one night thing. He was good looking, sweet, gentle. How could she not want to spend just one night with him.

I went to turn to leave the dance floor, when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me into his side. He leant down and grazed his lips across my jaw line. "The closer you are to me, the better I'll be able to keep you safe" he mumbled against my skin, making me shiver slightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we exited the hotel and haled a cab.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We stayed silent throughout most of the cab ride. The only noises that could really be heard was the traffic passing outside, our breathing and the odd sound of his lips grazing my jawbone and lips. Damn it I was falling for his guy, as much as I knew I was going to get hurt by him – I just couldn't help myself. He was so sweet and gentle, making me want him in every way possible.

Emmett insisted on paying for the cab, saying he had more than enough money and that a beautiful girl like me shouldn't have to worry about paying for a cab ride.

I lead him up to my small apartment and let us in – immediately regretting not tidying up before I left earlier. But before I had chance to apologise for the mess. His body pinned me against the now closed front door. His lips met mine urgently, and mine happily responded. Butterflies racked around in my stomach as his hands roamed up and down my sides. It had been such a long time since she had been intimate with anyone – around a year and a half to be precise – and she wasn't sure if she was ready to take this much further than just a kiss right now. As much as she needed him, needed to feel him, she wasn't sure her heart could take it when he upped and left in the morning.

* * *

**_Lemon or no lemon in next chapter???  
Review and tell me what you think! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review my story.  
And thank you to everyone who's added my story to their fave. list.**_

_**You guys inspire me! More you review the faster and more I right.  
Finally added pic's of Bella's apartment to my profile – it took me so long to find the right one!**_

_**Enough yapping.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. :)**_

Em.P.O.V

Her lips were so soft, moving against mine. Her kisses were almost as urgent as mine. _Damn I want this girl_ I don't think iv ever wanted a girl so much before in my life. But Bella seemed different from others. There was something about her that made me want this to be more than just a one night thing. _FUCK McCarty! Your falling for her? You've known her for a few hours! Grow a pair!_ This just wasn't like me. _Fuck her, chuck her and move on._ I tried to tell myself that several times as we kissed on the dance floor and in the cab ride on the way to her apartment.

Being the gentleman I am, I insisted on paying for the cab. I was the one who said they would make sure she got home safely, so that is exactly what I was going to do. I let her lead me up to a small apartment and pull me inside. She flicked on the light and I did a quick 360 of the room. It wasn't much compared to my house, but it felt somewhat lived in. Before she had chance to say anything, I pinned her between my body and the front door and let my lips find hers.

My hands wandered up and down her sides, searching for the hem of her dress – it was clearly getting in the way. I felt her unlock her arms from around my neck before weakly shoving at my chest. _WHAT? She's rejecting me?  
_"I cant do this. I'm sorry..." she mumbled, blushing a deep beautiful shade of crimson with tears pooling in her eyes, and a few escaping down her cheeks already. I brought my hands up to her face, wiping away the escapee tears with my thumb.  
"Shh" _I'm comforting her? Seriously? You ditched that piece of ass, Jessica for this girl and now your not getting any? What is wrong with you McCarty?_ "What's wrong? Is it something I did?" I was seriously confused. She seemed up for this in the club and in the cab. I stepped back slightly so she had room to move, but left my hand cupping her cheek.

Bella lightly shook her head and closer her eyes – That I was not happy about, it meant that I couldn't see into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "No. It's just I haven't done this in a while and I don't know if I can cope with waking up in the morning with just a memory of a one night stand." More and more tears were escaping from under her closed eyelids. She took a deep breath and continued talking. "I know I only met you a few short hours ago but I really do like you . . . well what I know about you anyway. . . and Id rather not sleep with you, only to wake up and find your gone, never to be see again. I'm sorry."

Leaning in closer to her, I pressed my lips gently to hers. She kissed me back, but soon pulled away, with a confused expression on her face. "Didn't you just hear what I said?" she asked. I nodded and wiped away the remainder tears away from her face.  
"I did, loud and clear. But no one said anything about this just being a one night thing." _WHAT THE FUCK MCCARTY!? Damn straight this was meant to be a one night thing. Oh... nice plan.. lying to her to get her in the sack. . .._ _NO! That's not what he's doing idiot, he's falling for her. _These voices in my head were killing me slowly. "But lets not talk about that now." I whispered, kissing her, only to be disrupted by the weak pushing at my chest again. REJECTED AGAIN? SERIOUSLY?! What was up with this girl. I looked down at her, she seemed to be deep in thought about something. "Should I leave?" I stepped away from her giving her room to move from the front door.

But before I could move more than a step, Bella flung her arms around my neck, pulling my lips to hers. Of course, I responded without a second thought. Kissing her back, as if my life depended on it. She could change her mind at any moment again, and I really didn't want that to happen.

I lifted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, never letting my mouth leave her skin.  
"Where's your Bedroom?" I asked, suddenly realising that I had actually never been here before, yet I was leading her... not a good idea. She nodded her head down a small hall way, "the door straight ahead" she mumbled before attacking my neck with more of her sweet kisses.

I followed her instructions, and they led us into a small room that had been painted in a cream colour and had cream and brown matching furniture. I placed her down on the double bed and climbed on, so that my body was hovering over hers. Slipping my hands behind her back, I slowly pulled at the zip until it wouldn't go no further and pulled the straps of the dress down her shoulders, exposing both of her perfect breasts before slipping it off down over her legs. Now she was only wearing her high healed shoes and a pair of panties.  
"You know it's highly unfair" she said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"What?"

"Me being practically naked and you being fully clothed." Her lips pouted slightly, but quickly turned into a smile as I removed my jacket. Her hands found the hem of my top and began to tug it over my head, exposing my toned chest – it was one of the many perks of owning a gym, I got to work out regularly for free. She laid kissed on my chest as she began to undo my trousers. I wriggled around helping her slide down my trousers along with my boxers with her feet.

I took her left erect nipple in my mouth, kissing it and biting it lightly making her moan with pleasure as she dug her nails into my shoulders. I moved to her right erect nipple doing to same, letting my hand occupy the other one, kneading it lightly.

Bella still had her underwear on, and for the activities I had in mind they were defiantly going to get in the way. I trailed small kissed down the valley between her breasts, over her flat stomach, but stopping at her pelvic bone, causing her to moan out. I curled my fingers around the hem of her panties and quickly torn them off – the tearing sound of the fabric only caused me to become even more excited. She could obviously feel my erection, and was using it too her advantage – thrusting her hips towards me. I made my way back up to her mouth, making sure to kiss both of her perfect breasts as I passed them.

Her lips met mine urgently. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she accepted quickly. Our tongues fought for dominance for awhile before I pulled away too look into her big beautiful brown eyes. She nodded her head slightly in response to my silent question as if she was ready.

I guided my cock to her core, running it up and down her slit a few times – teasing her. _Damn she was right, she was ready for me._ I crushed my lips against hers as I thrust forward entering her easily with how wet she was.

"So. Fucking. Tight." I panted as I thrust in and out of her, picking up the pace slightly. She was so tight, I knew I wouldn't last long. Bella panted and moan beneath me, jolting her hips towards me, trying to find more friction. Her finger nails scratching my shoulders and back. _Yup, that will leave a mark in the morning. _She released on hands and brought it to one of her breasts, kneading it, tweaking her nipple.

"Harder Emm. Fuck. . . me . . . harder" she moaned as I increased my pace, quick and quicker. I could tell she was close, and I knew I wouldn't be far behind her. I kissed her neck, biting down lightly and sucking her pulse point.

I drew my length all the way out, thrusting it back in quickly and hard. Her back arched in pleasure as a moan ripped through her chest. "Don't stop" she cried. Was she crazy?! As if I would stop now.  
"You like that baby?" I looked down at her, to find her eyes closer and pure ecstasy over her face. I lent down, kissed the base of her ear and whispered seductively "Cum for me beautiful"

I thrust in again and I felt her walls clench around my cock, milking me, as her orgasm over took her. She moaned out in pleasure, screaming my name. That sent me over the edge. I shot my load into her and road out our high, still panting and moaning – only more quieter now.

A grin spread across my face. I pulled out of her and rolled to lye next to her. I kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to my body. "That was fucking amazing" I whispered to her before drifting off to sleep, dreaming about the beautiful woman I was holding in my arms. This was defiantly going to be more than a one night stand.

* * *

**_My first lemon . _****_How did I do?  
Review and let me know._**

**_Going though a tough time at the moment & your reviews make me happy again. And a happy me means more chapters sooner! *hint* *hint*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK! I am in the best of mood right now! I just got my letter for an interview at a college I want to attend in September! SQEE!**_

_**Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews! They make me smile and want to write more for you :] My stupid laptop charger broke, so I have to use my old PC which has completely different writing packages on. Ugh. Also the PC is very slow so bare with me with updates!! :]**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_****DIS-CLAIMER** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/sons/places mentioned in this story.**_

B.P.O.V

You ever have that feeling when you wake up in the morning and know something happened, but your not exactly sure what? Yeah I have. I was sure that last night I had a dream that I had met this amazing guy and I had come home with him and we'd had amazing sex right here in my bed. . . It could have been reality, but good luck like that never fell on me, it actually tended to avoid me. So it must have been a dream. Right?

I kept my eyes pressed close, hoping, preying that the dream would come and take over me again, but sadly it didn't. I stretched all of my muscles that seemed, some what tense - _must be from the sexual tension from my dream last night _- and rolled over expecting to be on the other side of the bed. But something was in my way… or someone would have been a better explanation. My eyes flew open, revealing a gorgeous naked man, half covered by my blanket._ Wait, what? Last night actually did happen?!_ A gasp escaped my lips as my eyes swept over him again. He was even more good looking in day light and without the influence of alcohol clouding my judgement. I couldn't actually believe that me, Isabella Marie Swan, had attracted this man and had sex with him.

The conversation I had with him before we slept together came flooding back to me. I'd started crying. _Oh man, that's embarrassing._ And he had told me that it wasn't going to be just a one night thing. Yeah right. Why had I actually believed him? Sure he was going to say that to get me in the sack. But deep down, I really hoped he meant it, because the sex was damn right amazing.

My head was pounding with a hangover headache. I glanced at Emmett once more time, he looked so adorable when he was sleeping. Sighing, I quickly slid out of bed, grabbed my usual pyjama's - vest top and short shorts - from the floor and dressed quickly. Now on to my next mission, finding some Tylenol. I snuck out of my room, trying desperately not to wake him, because when he awoke my heart would just be shattered as he left and never looked back, and headed towards the bathroom where I kept my medicine.

Damn it, why is it whenever you want something so badly you can never find it? I fumbled through the medicine cabinet in search of something that would cure my hangover. Finally I found two Tylenol which I took quickly with a glass of water. I wasn't exactly sure what to do after that. Should I go wake him up? Or should I carry on like he wasn't actually there and wait for him to wake up on his own? Ugh, the awkwardness of the aftermath after a one night fling. This was exactly why I hadn't wanted to do it last night. My muscles were still tense after last night's activities so I decided to shower quickly. The hot water did begin to loosen the knots in my shoulders, that was until I remembered the half naked gorgeous man in my bedroom. Once I was washed, I dressed quickly again in the pyjama's and headed down to my small kitchen - I was defiantly in need of a mug of coffee.

On my way to my kitchen I glanced at the clock and groaned a little louder than necessary when I seen it was already 11am. Alice would most likely be on her way back to _my_ apartment, and it was going to be even more humiliating when Emmett left - I really didn't need an audience. I poured myself a steaming hot mug of coffee and added on sugar - I didn't bother with milk today, I just needed the caffeine hit.

I took a sip and almost choked on it as I felt two strong arms wrap around me.  
"I though you had abandoned me." he whispered, pressing his lips to the pulse point below my ear. My heart practically stopped, my breathing became ragged. "I meant what I said last night. Its not going to be a one night thing." He turned me around so I was facing him, and I could see the pure lust in his eyes. "So if you think your going to get rid of me that easily, your wrong." Emmett chuckled lightly and brushed his lips against mine. Of course my lips responded, moving against his. After all this was exactly what I wanted. I pulled away and looked up at him. He still had no shirt on, but had put on his boxers.

"I didn't think you'd want to hang around… that's why I didn't hang around in my room waiting for you to wake up." And that was the truth, I didn't think my heart could have taken the rejection. He chuckled again, pulling me closer to his body. The feeling of his skin pushes against mine was defiantly one I enjoyed.

He loosened me eventually from his bear hug, as much as I hated the lack of contact I was glad I could breath again. I turned around to pick up my mug of coffee to continue drinking it. "Would you like some breakfast? Coffee?" I asked as I turned around. To my surprise Emmett was rummaging around in my fridge already. Usually I would have thought it was rude, but with Emmett I actually thought it was rather cute. Emmett peered out over the fridge door with a big cheeky grin on his face, showing all his dimples. His smile took my breath away.

"Well I was actually going to cook you some breakfast. Seen as you ever so kindly let me share your bed last night." He went back to looking in the fridge, but soon re-appeared carrying a box of eggs and some bacon. "How does bacon and eggs sound?"I had to admit the thought of food now was very appealing. The coffee and Tylenol was starting to work so my hangover was slowly evaporating. "Yummy" I said, taking another sip of my coffee. All the awkwardness that I though would be present this morning had been all just a figure of my imagination. We were both at ease, as if it was meant to be this way.

Emmett pointed to my small table near the kitchen and told me to go sit down. I obliged happily, and sat down to watch him cook. He was making scrambled egg, which was my favourite and fried bacon. Mmm. Watching him cook made me smile brightly. I could defiantly get used to having someone cook for me.

Soon he was serving up the food and bringing it over to where I was sitting. It looked delicious. He filled up my mug with some more coffee before joining me to eat.  
"Thank you Emmett. It all looks delicious." I said, flashing him a thankful smile as I began to tuck in to the bacon and eggs.

Light easy conversation flowed between us as we ate the food and drank coffee. The eggs and bacon tasted as good as they smelt, if not better. Nothing else had been said about last night, which I was somewhat thankful for. Things still hadn't gotten awkward between us, but I knew as soon as last nights activities came up on the agenda, it would change.

Emmett excused himself once we were done, to go get dressed. I cleaned up the dishes from breakfast, it was only fair - he cooked, I clean. Simple.I was almost done when Emmett appeared in the living room, looking even more gorgeous than before. _Damn it, does this man ever seem to stop amazing me with his good looks_.  
"Uh, I hope you don't mind, I took a shower. Post sex sweat is not a good smell" he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. OK, maybe talking about last night wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

"It's fine. I showered before you woke up." I placed the towel I'd been using to dry the dishes down on the counter and walked into the living area. "Emm, thank you for last night. And for breakfast this morning." It didn't matter that he had told me only a hour or so ago that he wanted this to be more than just a one night thing, I just couldn't help but think that it wasn't going to happen. This guy had been all over someone else before he saw me. A frown creased his brow as he closed the distance between us.  
"Are you saying you don't want to see me again?" He asked, a slightly twist of disappointment in his voice.

I shook my head. "I'm not saying that. Its just -" I started to say, but was cut of by his lips crushing down on mine. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which of course I accepted, parting my lips so his tongue could dance with mine. The kiss ended all too soon. He pulled away and smiled down at me."If you want to see me again, you will. Now what's your number? I have to go to work. But I will call you later… if you want me to that is""I'd like that" I whispered, walking towards the little table where I kept a pad and pen for phone messages. I quickly scribbled down my number and handed it to him.

He kissed me lightly one more time on the cheek and he left. I found myself practically skipping back to my bedroom so I could get dressed for the day. I couldn't wait for that phone call later. I was defiantly like some lust-struck teenager.

* * *

_**Review, review, review. Make my day even better! :)  
Any suggestions to where I should take it next??**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I'm in such a good mood today, I thought I would give you two chapters for the price of one :] I'm nice to my lovely readers.**_

_**I need your idea's on where you'd like me to take this story. I have a few idea's of my own, but I want to hear your ideas too!**_

_**Review and let me know! Thanks guys :]**_

_**I will be adding links to Bella & Emmett's outfit when my PC stops being slow!**_

_****DIS-CLAIMER** sadly I do not own twilight, any of the characters, places or songs mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

Em.P.O.V

Here I am, sitting in the back of a cab on my way to pick up my jeep from the hotel where I left it last night. Id only been away from Bella for around twenty minutes and I already wanted to call her. _Damn it McCarty what is up with you? Did she put something in your coffee._ Ever since I had seen her leaning up against the bar last night, I was absolutely crazy about her. And then last night, wow. There was no words to describe it. Completely mind blowing maybe?

I pulled out my blackberry and the piece of paper that she had written her number on. I punched the numbers into my phone and let my thumb hover over the 'call' button. _She will just think you're an obsessive weirdo if you call her now._ …. _No she wont. She's probably wishing you would call now. _These voices were starting to get out of control, I think I need to see a shrink. Before I'd made up my mind, the taxi driver announced that we were at the hotel. Sighing, I cancelled the number, paid the driver, climbed our and went in search of my jeep.

Just as I got to the car park of the hotel, I caught site of my cousin Jasper with a small pixie attached to his arm, who's name I remembered to be Alice.

"Jasper!" I yelled catching his attention. He grinned and nudged Alice, who also glanced over and grinned at me. What? Did I have a big sign on my head saying 'grin at me' or something? Odd. "What you doing here 'Cuz" Jasper asked as they approached me. Alice was practically bouncing up and down next to him. She needed to take some chill pills or something.

"Had a bit to much to drink last night, so I left my jeep here" I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder. There was no need to mention anything about Bella yet. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on with us, so I wanted to talk to her before anything was said.

"You went home alone?" Alice voiced. It was a question, obviously asking if I took Bella home or not. I raised my eyebrow at her, did she really think I'd dish the dirt on her friend.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to go to work. Edward's going to freak on me for being this late as it is" I turned to my jeep, unlocked it and climbed in. "See ya later Jazz, Alice" I backed out of my space and drove towards the exit. Sure, I'd pop down to the gym at some point today, but I really needed a change of clothes. Oh, maybe that could have been a give away that I didn't go home to my house.

I pulled up at my house, but instead of climbing out of the jeep and going inside, I grabbed my blackberry and Bella's number and called her. _Answer phone, damn it._

"Hey Beautiful. Thought I would give you a quick call before I head off to work. And just to let you know, when I picked my car up from the hotel I seen Alice and Jasper. I didn't say anything about you and me… But I got a feeling Alice knows that something went down. So yeah be warned. Ha ha. I will be in the office all day, if you want to chat, just hit redial. Bye!" _Yeah because that didn't sound stupid you moron. If she wasn't going to avoid you before, she sure as hell is going to now!_

Quickly, I jumped out of my jeep and ran into my house and changed quickly into a white wife beater top, grey sweat pants and pair of trainers, matched with a read baseball hat. Once I was presentable I grabbed my keys, wallet and blackberry from the side table and headed back out to my jeep. Before I started the engine I checked for any missed calls, I had none. But I did have a text message.

"_Hey. Sry I missed ur call. Dad here 4 a visit. Dnt want him askin any questions lol. Hows work? Bella xx"_

A large grin spread across my face. Just a stupid simple text message had made my entire day so much better. I replied back to her quickly, I really needed to get to work - but I couldn't stop myself from wanting to ask her out again.

"_Ha ha. That sucks. Not exactly in work yet, on way now. I'm takin u out 2nite. B ready for 7. Emm xx"_

I headed towards the gym, and when I arrived I was greeted by a very annoyed Edward - just like I expected."Where the fuck have you been?" he spat as I got out of my jeep. Geeze couldn't a guy even get in the building before getting an earful about how late he was.

"Slept late" I resorted as I walked passed him and into the gym building. "Dude, you need to chill. I'm majority owner, I can be late if I want" I called back, slightly annoyed now. Edward had really killed my buzz. I greeted Angela as I passed and spent the rest of the day hidden away in the office, dealing with the books and financing. Very tedious. I also called around and made a few plans for tonight.

Bella and I text back and for all day. She was trying to get me to tell her where I was taking her. Obviously it was a surprise, but she wasn't having any of that. Before I knew it, it was six and time to close up. Edward left early, muttering something about how since I had taken the morning off, he was taking the afternoon off or some shit. Fine by me if I didn't have to hear him complaining all day.

Once I locked up, I hurried home to change into a red long sleeved top, rolled up at the sleeves, a black and read scarf and a pair of black jeans. My hair was a bit unruly so I hid it under a black beanie hat. I was running a little late, but nothing a bit of speeding wouldn't sort out. I memorised the way the cab drove this morning, so I knew exactly where to go. I pulled up outside and headed up to her apartment. I knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer. I chuckled to myself as I heard her trip over something and swear at the pain.

My mouth dropped open when she opened the door. She was standing there in a little read and black checked dress. Her hair was in a casual disarray, falling down over her shoulders. Her faced brightened up into a wide smile when she saw me.

"Hey, your early" She blushed slightly, looking down at her bare feet. "I'm almost ready. Come in for two minutes" She walked away from the front door, towards her room. I stepped into her apartment, closing the door behind me. I hadn't really taken much in last night or this morning, I was to wrapped with Bella to notice much. It was small and basic, but it suited Bella perfectly. Truthfully, I hoped I'd be spending a lot more time here. But didn't want to jinx anything. I was looking at the pictures on her wall, of her when she was younger with her mother and with her father, when I heard her creep up behind me.

"I'm ready" she announced. I spun around to look at her, she'd finished her outfit off with a pair of black converses.

"You look amazing" I lent forward kissing her cheek lightly. "If I didn't tonight all planned out, I might have to take you here and now" I whispered seductively into her ear. She blushed a deep shade of crimson, which only made me want her more. I stepped away from her, before I got carried away. "Ready to go?"  
She narrowed her eyes at me, her lips pressed into a straight line. "Where exactly are we going?" I could tell it had bugged her all day.  
I laced my fingers through hers and started to lead her towards the front door of her apartment. "All in good time beautiful. All in good time."

* * *

**_OKAY, my least fave. chapter. Blah.  
I need your idea's._**

**_Review. Review. Review.  
And let me know :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter is basically chapter six but in Bella's POV. (:**_

_**Hope you enjoy it.**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS/SONGS/PLACES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.  
**_

* * *

Damn it! I hate surprises! I'd told Emmett this fact many things thought the day, but he wasn't budging. Why were men so darn right stubborn?  
Even though I was pissed at the whole 'surprise' thing, I couldn't help but be a little bit excited. It had been a while since I'd been on a proper date, and for me to actually have a date with someone like Emmett, was just mind blowing.  
Deciding what to wear took hours - it was at times like this I wished Alice was attached to my side at all times. It didn't help that my dad decided to drive up from Forks for a visit. _Last thing I need!_

Around three in the afternoon I made up some bullshit to my dad about how I wasn't feeling very well and I was going to take a nap. It took a bit of persuasion and a promise that I would go visit him soon, but he finally left! Then it was back to the actual matter in hand - finding the perfect outfit - which surprisingly enough turned out a task and a half, mainly because I had no idea to where Emmett was taking me.

Three hours and fifteen minutes later, I was showered and almost ready - just needed to actually put my chosen outfit on and add some make-up, so really I was nowhere near ready. I dressed quickly in my chosen red and black checked dress. Simple but sexy - or so Alice had told me when she _made_ me buy it.  
Emmett had told me that he would be picking me up at 7, which meant that I had 45 minutes to let my hair dry naturally into a messy array of soft curls.

Just as I was finishing up my make-up - which I kept to a bare minimum, just simple dark grey eye shadow, black eyeliner finished off with a coat of mascara - when I heard a hard knock at my front door. I quickly glanced at the clock as I made my way to the door. _6:50, he's early tsk tsk. _I opened the door, taking in his beauty. It had only been a few hours since I seen him, but the memories I had of him just didn't do him justice. I could feel the blood starting to pool in my face. "Hey, you early" I mumbled, glancing down at my bare feet - I hadn't even decided what shoes I was going to wear. "I'm almost ready. Come in for two minutes" I motioned for him to come him as I walked quickly back towards my room. _What shoes do I wear? Do I wear high heels and break my neck, or do I wear my comfy converses and get shouted at by Alice when she finds out?_ I fumbled around the bottom of my wardrobe and finally settled on the converses - they were the first things my hands found. _Just avoid Alice for the next week, she'll soon forget._

I hurried back to the front room, not wanting to keep him waiting long. "I'm ready" I announced as I found him looking through my old photo's with my family. Emmett span around to look at me, I had to hold back a giggle at his reaction - it was going to take some getting used to being looked at like that.  
"You look amazing" he said as he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek which made me go weak at the knee's. "If I didn't tonight all planned out, I might have to take you here and now" _OH GOD, did he really have to turn me on so much before the date actually started?_ My blush deepened, making me feel somewhat light headed - or maybe it was just being in Emmett's presence that did that to me. "Ready to go?" he asked, like he was winding me up, taunting me some more before his big surprise was revealed. I narrowed my eyes at him, pouting my lips slightly - I'm sure I look somewhat idiotic.

"Where exactly are we going?" I was going to find out soon, why not get it out of the way. I didn't want to freak out to much when we got where ever he was taking me, so why not tell me now, soften the blow a bit. He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine as he started to lead me towards the front door. "All in good time beautiful. All in good time." _Stubborn is not the word!_

I kept my pout in place as he lead me down to the car. When we reached his jeep, Emmett rested me against the bonnet and pinned his body against mine. "Are you going to keep this pouting up all night?" he chuckled lightly, brining his hand - that was still laced with mine - up to my face. "Or am I going to have to make you smile here and now?!" It's a good job I was pinned up against his car, other wise I would have collapsed onto the floor with the way my knee's were shaking. His piercing blue eyes, stared into mine - full of love and I was pretty sure mine mirrored his, but in a chocolate brown color.. _NO!… WAIT! WHAT?! He doesn't know me, I didn't know him. How could we love each other!? I must be getting the look mixed up with lust._

"Well, depends on how your planning on making me smile. But I will stop pouting when ever you tell me where your taking me" I breathed. I wanted to sound confident, but it came out weaker than I intended. Before I could say anything else, his lips crushed against mine. Mine instantly responded, moving in sync with his. I could feel myself starting to smile into the kiss, and then he broke away, with a triumphant grin on his face._ How did his kisses manage to do that to me?  
_"That's better. Now come on, we're going to be late other wise." Emmett led me to the passenger side and helped me in before heading around to the drivers side. I folded my arms across my chest and huffed slightly, but still unable to fully wipe the smile off my lips.

"Cant you just give me a little hint?" I begged, putting on the cutest little voice I could manage, along with the puppy dogs eyes that always used to work on my parents. Emmett rolled his eyes, but still didn't look defeated.  
"Well I hope your hungry," he started to say, but stopped suddenly - teasing me some more no doubt. I was a little happier knowing partly what the night involved, _food._

Casual conversation flowed between us throughout the car ride. I asked him about what he did for a living and he told me all about how he owned his own gym with his younger brother Edward. I had to admit it, I was rather impressed. I wasn't entirely sure that a guy with Emmett's looks could also have a good head on his shoulders. It was things like that, that made me love him, _whoa rewind… you mean like him.. Mmhm sure. _Crap I couldn't handle with falling in love with him. He was a player, he'd break my heart - I just couldn't cope with all that crap. But I couldn't stop myself, I was falling for Emmett's charm, look and personality faster than a ten ton brick from a hundred story building.

When the car came to a stop, I tore my eyes away from Emmett to see we were parked out side the Seattle Space Needle restaurant.  
"Oh my.." I breathed, as my mouth dropped open. I'd lived in Seattle for a few years now, and I had never been to the Space Needle at night. "Its beautiful"  
"Almost as beautiful as you." he answered, as he climbed out of his side and hurried around to help me out. "But this is just our first stop," he winked down at me as he linked my arm with his and lead to up to the breath taking restaurant. I knew this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**_Blah, aweful chapter I know Im just in a bad mood today so had no inspiration to write.  
Chapters will get better I promise, will move them forward after this chapter!  
LEMON MABY IN CHAPTER EIGHT? Who knows ;)_**

GIMME YOUR IDEAS ON WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE STORY!

REVIEW *HINT* REVIEW :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**It was another lovely sunny day today so I spent it with the family having a BBQ. Yum, Yum. Good times. We have to make the most of the weather here!**__**  
That's why I'm late updating. Yeah, that means I will not be in bed till gone 12am again gah. Good thing is I don't have to go to school tomorrow yay!**__**  
Anyway, I decided that this part of the date will be in Bella's POV - I just think it would work better. But the next chapter will be in Emmett's POV.**__**Thank ya'll for the lovely reviews! They make me smile!**_

_**Btw, I have never been to Seattle, or the space needle, so I'm making up the info with a little help from the internet.  
So please don't hate me if I get things wrong. **_

_**Enjoy this chapter. :]**_

_****DIS-CLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SONGS OR PLACES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.**_

* * *

B.P.O.V

We made our way up to the restaurant in record time - Emmett apparently was very hungry. _Men and their appetite._ The view from the restaurant was amazing - and we hadn't even been seated yet.  
"Welcome to the Seattle Space Needle Restaurant. I am Jared and I will be your host this evening. Table for two?" a tall, young guy asked. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
"Yes please," reaching forward to shake his hand. "Best table in the house please"  
Jared nodded his head, quickly placing his hand that Emmett had shook into his trouser pocked "Certainly sir. Right this way."  
I shot Emmett a knowing look, he'd obvious just slipped Jared some money. Bribing the host - tsk, tsk - not that I wasn't grateful, it was just morally wrong. But honestly, I wouldn't have cared where we sat, just being in Emmett's company would have been enough.

We followed Jared to a small private table and the view was even more breath taking than it had been when we arrived.  
"You waitress will be right with you. Enjoy your evening, Sir, Madame." And with that Jared left, returning to his post at the front entrance.  
"This is amazingly beautiful." I whispered as I gazed out of the window at the slowly revolving city below us. I heard Emmett chuckle lightly. I managed to tare my sight away from the view for a few moments to glance at Emmett. "What?""Nothing, I just knew you'd like it here. Actually your reacting just how I imagined you would" Of course, I started to blush, because he'd actually thought about me. I was about to reply when we were joined by our server.  
"Hello, I'm Rosalie and I will be your waitress tonight." she said in a rather over friendly tone, as she set menu's down in front of us. I didn't even have to look at her to know exactly who she was addressing - _Emmett._ "What can I get you to drink?"

"Bella?" Emmett asked me. I'd been to busy obsessing over how she was addressing him and not me to even answer her question.  
"Um. Pinot Noir Rose please" I answered, smiling up at Rosalie, but she was to busy mentally undressing Emmett to notice me. She was beautiful - long blonde hair, blue eyes, high dominant cheek bones, full lips. She was everything I wasn't. _Emmett should be dating someone like her, not me._

"Certainly, and what can I get you sir?" Rosalie seemed to acknowledge my order, but her eyes never left Emmett, she was still grinning at him in an over friendly manner. Emmett seemed to be responding to her flirting, I could feel him shifting un-easily under the table.  
"Beer please. Thank you Rosalie." Emmett practically purred seductively at her. I was seriously starting to question if there was much point in me being here. I rolled my eyes and turned back to staring out of the window at the city below. We've moved slightly since my last gaze, the view just got more and more amazing each time. _What did you expect? Him to treat you like the only woman on the earth? He probably only brought you out tonight because he felt sorry for using you last night. Stupid girl. But you're here now, so just enjoy it while you can._

"What are you going to have to eat? All looks and sounds delicious huh?" His voice broke through my inner monolog.  
"What?… Oh… Um…" I glanced down at the menu. "Oven Roasted Jidori Chicken I think" It was the first thing I saw, and in all honestly I had lost my appetite. Even though Emmett hadn't done anything, _yet,_ it still got to me how he had blatantly flirted with Rosalie in front of me. _Why do I have to fall for a god damn player all over again?!_

"Are you OK?" he asked, sounding some what concerned. I obviously hadn't gone a good a job as I though I had at hiding my emotions.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Lie. "Just thinking about how beautiful this place is." Another lie. My voice cracked, giving away that I'd lied. _Why did I have to listen to Alice and go to that stupid party. If I hadn't gone, I wouldn't have met Emmett and I wouldn't have been having my heart broken!  
_Emmett frowned slightly at my useless lying, but didn't say anything about it. "If you think this place is beautiful, you will love where we're going after this"

I internally groaned. As much as I wanted to spend time with him, I knew it wasn't healthy for me. I was setting myself up for a bigger fall. But in spite of that, I narrowed my eyes at him, _there was another surprise? _"Where are we going after this?" Couldn't he just take me home, or was he really intent on making me suffer?  
Emmett peered at me, with his piercing blue eyes over his long eyelashes. I was momentarily mesmerised by him. "Bella, love. Can't you just enjoy the meal and just wait and see?" So that answered my question, he was intent on making me suffer. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed, I knew there was no point going on about it he wasn't going to tell me.

Just then we were once again joined by Rosalie, who had returned with our drinks. I didn't bother looking up at her, I knew she'd just be gawking over Emmett again and I didn't want to wind myself up and spoil a nice evening. She placed my wine in front of me and handed Emmett his beer. "Now, what can I get you guys to eat?" she asked, pulling out her pad and paper. There was no need for me to interact with her, Emmett knew what I wanted.

"I'll have the 8oz Double R Ranch Signature Northwest Beef, and Bella would like the Oven Roasted Jidori Chicken please" Emmett told her, in a slight seductive tone. I didn't even have to look at the pair to feel my anger starting to rise. _If he was going to have mental sex with our stupid waitress, why bother bringing me? Then he could have had the real thing during her break._

"Nice choices, your food will be ready shortly" Rosalie announced as she collected our menu's and headed towards the kitchen to give in our order. I could feel Emmett's eyes on me as I continued to stare at the revolving city below. I didn't dare look at him though, I didn't need my emotions to get the better of me.

After a while, I took a sip of my Pinot Noir Rose. It was one of the nicest wines I had ever tasted. I glanced over at Emmett only to find him winking at Rosalie, who was stating across the room. I abruptly stood up, almost sending my wine flying. "If you'll excuse me. I have to powder my nose." I managed to choke out as I fought back the tears.

Hurrying to the toilets, I almost tipped several times - earning a few gasps and a few giggles. Typical. I could feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes. _HOW DARE HE! Must of thought I was to busy enjoying the view to notice him flirting. Oh… it all makes scenes now. "I just knew you'd like it here. Actually your reacting just how I imagined you would" Of course, he'd be hoping for me to be distracted. He's planned it all along._ And with that thought the tears started to flow. Luckily, I'd managed to make it into a toilet cubical in time.

I don't know how long I had been in there, but it felt like years. When I was sure I was all cried out, I forced my self to leave the cubical and go wash my face - I was sure to have panda eyes and tear streaks. Once I was done, I run my hand through my hair a few times and headed back out to our table. From Emmett's face I could see that he knew something was wrong, I must look like hell and he was most likely regretting bringing me out. Our food had already arrived, but Emmett had been a gentleman and waited for me to arrive back from the toilet. "Are you OK?" he asked for the second time, reaching across the table and taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, fine." I mumbled, pulling away and started eating. I just wanted this date to be over now. He'd made a fool of me once tonight, I couldn't handle it happening again. Emmett seemed to shrug his shoulders and dig into his ate in silence. The tension you could cut with a knife. I kept my eyes either on my plate or out of the window. I couldn't bring myself to look in his eyes, not wanting to fall for him anymore than I already had.

Once we'd both finished our food, we decided to skip desert. Rosalie had looked a little disappointed when we asked for the cheque, I couldn't help but feel a tiny but smug. But honestly all I wanted to do was get home, change into my pyjamas and cry some more. I knew this would happen, so I shouldn't have been surprised. Emmett insisted on paying for the meal and our drinks, I didn't bother trying to protest, it was useless.

As we left the restaurant, I let him wrap his arm around my waste. The fact that it could be the last time he touched me actually made me quite sad. Emmett and I soon made it to his jeep and he helped me in before hurrying around to the drivers side. "Ready for part to of the surprise?" he asked. I nodded my head, but didn't move my eyes from looking out of the windscreen. "At least smile for me." Emmett brought his hand to my face and cupped my cheek. "Bella please tell me what's wrong" He really did sound concerned that I was keeping something from him. I bit down on my lip, now was a good a time as any. I really didn't want to go on this part two of the date with him, so maybe talking about this now would stop it.

"You really want to know what's wrong? Why don't you think back to how you were blatantly flirting with Rosalie in front of me, and then you wink at her when you think I'm not looking. Do you have _any_ idea how that makes me feel?" I snapped at him. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes again, but I fought them back.

He sighed and lent closer to me. Before it wouldn't have been close enough for me, but now it was to close, I was scared that I'd get washed away in the moment and get hypnotised by him all over again. "That was nothing but harmless flirting Bella." He lent a bit closer again. "I swear nothing more." and a bit closer, our lips were only centimetres apart now. "I really like you, more than I've ever likes a woman before." And then he kissed me, and I got lost in the moment, just like I expected. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a reassuring kiss. I still didn't trust him, but I was slightly more relaxed now. Emmett ended the kiss, but rested his forehead against mine. "Now, are we going to enjoy the rest of our evening together or what?" I smiled genuinely, for the first time in an hour or so.

"Sure, why not"

* * *

**_Looong chapter i know :)  
Thank you to Embree who gave me the idea for the whole Rosalie thing!_**

**_Ack, its 1am.. told you i wouldn't go to bed till gone 12am haha (:_**

**_Review. Review. Review.  
Gimmie ideas!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for the great reviews & to everyone who's added this story to their favourites. This story is dedicated to all you cool dudes !!**_

_**You'll finally find out what Emmett had planned for Bella. :]**_

_**Enjoy this chapter.**_

_****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTER, SONGD OR PLACED MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

_  
Damn, Rosalie is one hot piece of ass._ _Er, hello? Asshole, you're on a date with Bella. You know the one sitting opposite you._ Bella had already stormed off once and came back with red puffy eyes, but I had no idea why. Sure I'd flirted with Rosalie a bit when she came and took our orders, but that was me. I was still here with Bella, I asked her to come on this date. If I didn't honestly like her, I wouldn't have asked her. Ever since she returned from her very long bathroom trip, I had tried to talk to her and ask her what was wrong, but she simply dismissed me. Most of our meal was ate in silence. _Great date this is._

It was quite amusing seeing this disappointment on Rosalie's face when we asked for the check, and it was even more amusing to watch the smug look spread across Bella's face. Even though I'd known it all night, it was a great ego boost to know that Bella was jealous of my flirting and attention from Rosalie. I insisted on playing for everything. Not only because I was the one who asked her out on this date, but because I needed to make it up to her. It was out of order for flirting with Rosalie in front of Bella.

To my surprise, as we left the restaurant, Bella aloud me to wrap my arm around her. It felt nice to hold her, touch her again. It had been a long meal without being able to hold her hand and what not. The walk to the jeep didn't seem to last long enough, but I knew the next part of the date would give us plenty of alone time. I helped her into my jeep and hurried around to the drivers side - not to waste anytime.

"Ready for part to of the surprise?" I asked as I climbed into the drivers seat. Bella nodded her head, but didn't look at me, she just kept staring out of the window. If felt like it had been forever since I'd seen her smile last. "At least smile for me." I brought my hand to her face, cupping her cheek lightly, forcing her to look at me. "Bella please tell me what's wrong" I was starting to think that she was upset at something else other than the who Rosalie situation. She bit down on her lip - _finally a reaction!_

"You really want to know what's wrong? Why don't you think back to how you were blatantly flirting with Rosalie in front of me, and then you wink at her when you think I'm not looking. Do you have _any_ idea how that makes me feel?" she practically yelled at me. Her eyes got all glassy like she was about to cry. No I couldn't let that happen. But it all finally made scenes now. Not only had she witnessed me flirting with Rosalie, but she's seen me winking at her, damn. I hadn't even noticed myself doing that, it sort of happened naturally. I lent closer to her, making sure she couldn't break eye contact with me, she had to know how serious I was. "That was nothing but harmless flirting Bella." I moved slightly closer to her again, "I swear nothing more." and again slightly closer. I wanted to kiss her so badly, to show her how much I loved her. _Whoa, hold up cowboy… love her? What the hell? You've known her a day McCarty. Get a grip!_ "I really like you, more than I've ever likes a woman before." And then I kissed her, making sure that she knew exactly how I felt in the kiss and that the flirting with Rosalie meant nothing. I could feel her relax slightly, as the kiss deepened.I broke the kiss, only to rest my forehead against hers, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "Now, are we going to enjoy the rest of our evening together or what?" I asked, really hoping she wasn't going to ask me to take her home. I knew the next part of the night would really prove to her how much I liked her. Bella smiled, finally! It was so good to see her happier.

"Sure, why not" I kissed her lightly on the nose, before sitting back properly in my seat.

"Let's get going then" I put the jeep into gear and headed to my destination. I'd had a few friends set up this part of the night for me, earlier that night. I hoped they'd done everything they way I asked them to. Once we were on the familiar road, I reached over and laced my fingers through hers, which she happily accepted. We didn't speak much, only the occasional 'where are we going' from Bella. But this time it was a comfortable silence, not like the awkward silence at diner.

The road soon ended, but that didn't mean that we were stopping. I continued to drive, up into the mountain. The ride became slightly more bumpy as we hit jagged rocks and what not, I loved the ride but I wasn't sure how Bella would react it. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and flashed her a smile. "We're almost there" I told her. I could tell by her face, she wasn't enjoying the ride as much as I was, but that just made me smile even more.

After another five minutes of driving, I finally stopped the jeep. The emotions on Bella's face was a mixture between thankfulness and confusion.

"Where are we?" she asked, squinting out of the window. I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I climbed out of the jeep and walked around to her side to let her out.

"Really Bella, you'll find out everything in around two minutes. Just relax" I wrapped my arm around her waist and lead her down a small path I knew very well. I was sure Bella thought I was just leading her further and further into the mountain, but I knew exactly where I was going.

Then we broke through into a small little clearing. I'd found it by accident one day when I'd gone hiking, and ever since that day, I'd been waiting to share it with someone special. And Bella was that someone special. My friends had done a perfect job of decorating it. They had laid out a number of beanbags for us to sit on, with a couple of blankets. Fairy lights had been hung from a few tree's lighting the small space lightly. Most of this had been Angela's idea, I would have to thank her again, by giving her a raise or something. It was a clear night, so all the stars could be seen. I heard Bella gasp, which made me chuckle slightly. I knew she would love it. I wrapped both of my arms around a round her waist, holding her to my chest. "Like it?" I whispered to her.

Bella nodded her head. "Like it. No. I love it. Its perfect Emm. But how did you do all this?" she looked up at me, over her shoulder looking beautiful as always.  
"Confession. This was all my receptionist's idea." I admitted, giving her a sheepish grin.  
She turned so she was facing me, but my arms never moved from around her waist. "Remind me to send your receptionist a thank you card." she teased, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you for going through all this trouble to set all this up, for me." I lent down and gently pressed my lips to hers, for a quick kiss.  
"Your worth it." I mumbled, as I pulled away, and lead her towards the bean bags. "Come sit." I sat down on one beanbag, and pulled her down onto the one in front of me, so she could lean her back against my chest and look up at the stars.

We sat like that for what felt like hours. We chatted about our day to day life, I asked her about her job at the hotel - she'd already asked all about my job earlier. I ran my hands up and down her arms as she wrapped the blankets around us both. It had gotten slightly chilly, but none of us was willing to move.

"Would you like to come back to mine tonight?" I asked, looking down at my watch. It had gotten pretty late, and I didn't want her to get to cold. She nodded her head, but didn't remove her gaze from the star filled sky above. I let out a low chuckle as I waited, and lightly kissed the top of her head. "You know, if you want to come back to mine, you'll have to get up right?"  
"I know. But I don't want to loose this moment." she sighed as she reluctantly stood up. I quickly followed and swept her up in my arms.  
"We can come back here another night." I told her heading back towards where we'd left my jeep. She'd almost fell about a million times when they walked here earlier, it was probably safer if he carried her back in the pitch black I was half expecting her to protect and scream until I put her down again, but instead she just wiggled a bit and got comfy.

She drew soft circles onto my chest through my shirt, the feeling was defiantly turning me on. _If she keeps this up, I might have to make a pit stop on the way home.  
_"You know I'm still mad at you for the whole flirting thing, don't you?" It was more of a fact than a question.  
"Bella, that was just harmless flirting. I sw-" I started to explain all over again, but I was cut off by her tiny hand over my mouth.  
"I know, I know. Harmless flirting, and it meant nothing. And you really like more than you have ever likes anyone before. You already said all that" She had a good memory, I'm impressed. "But just because it didn't mean anything, doesn't mean to say that it didn't upset me having to watch that. I was meant to be your date, not her. Now I know I'm not as beautiful as she was, but couldn't you have waited until I went to the loo or something?" _SHES INSAIN!_ By the time she'd finished her little speech, we were back at the jeep. I set her down next to the passenger side door, but didn't release her waist.

Now it was my time to give a speech. I lowered my face, closer to hers. "Bella. I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk this evening. It was out of order for me to blatantly flirt, when it was _our_ date. I swear, if you allow me to take you out again that will not happen. And as for you believing that you are not as beautiful as that waitress, you're wrong. You are much more beautiful than her." And then I kissed her, lightly, but just to show her that I meant what I said. I had never actually been this honest with a girl before. _What the fuck is this girl doing to you McCarty? Pussy whipped much._

The kiss ended, but we still kept our faces close, just looking into each others eyes. I felt like I could see straight into her soul through her chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with lust, want, love. _Again, what up with the whole love thing? Oh put a sock in it, you know you love her to damn it!  
_"Fine, I forgive you" she finally muttered, letting a small smile play on her lips. "Can we go now? I'm freezing. Or have you forgotten that I am wearing a extremely short dress right now"

I pulled away and looked her up and down, wiggling my eyebrows at her. "I had noticed that funny enough." Bella just rolled her eyes at me, opened the door and climbed into my jeep. _Daammnn, she is one fine girl_.

* * *

**_Did you like what Emmett did? I thought it was cute 3  
I need your idea's to what can happen in the next chapter!  
Emmett will be made jealous by someone, but I dont think it will be in the next chapter!_**

REVIEW & LEAVE IDEAS  
MAYBE ILL SEND YOU A PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU REVIEW *HINT HINT*


	10. Chapter 10

_**Can you say writers block? Ah man. I'm so sorry for the length of time you guys had to wait for this chapter!  
Iv had so much going on, what with college interviews & my aunties graduation!**_

_**This chapter was meant to go up sometimes last week, along with chapter sneak previews but I wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen.... until today. And then there wasn't much point sending out previews when I was gonna post it up today anyway. I was suddenly hit with inspiration. Maybe its because the busy patch in my life is over for now. PHEW!**_

_**Anyway guys. I will try and get another post up soon!  
**__**And not leave it as long as I have with this one!**_

_**Thanks for baring with me! :] YOU GUYS ROCK FO SHO!!**_

_**Review & leave me idea's. Maybe you'll get a mention in the next chapter authors note. ;)**_

* * *

B.P.O.V

Sure, the first part of our date had been a bit bumpy, but it had definitely taken a turn for the better. The little meadow had been so perfect, so romantic. I had never expected such a thing from a guy like Emmett, even though he claimed that it was all his receptionist's idea – _who by the way I really must send a thank you card to_ – he really showed his sensitive side by actually agreeing to it, and putting the effort into getting it all ready. I hadn't wanted to leave our little bubble, everything was just so perfect. The previous events of the night were almost forgotten – almost but not quite.

On the way to back to Emmett's jeep, I had made it clear to him that I was still mad at him for the whole Rosalie thing, but after he gave me his little speech about how he was sorry and he believed that I was more beautiful that she was it was almost impossible to not forgive him. For some odd reason I actually believed him, there was definitely a honest ring in his voice.  
Wearing one of the shortest dressed I owned had seemed like a really good idea earlier when it had been slightly warmer, but now the wind had picked up and the temperature had definitely dropped a few degree's.

I climbed quickly into the passenger seat, buckling myself in quickly before pulling my knee's as close to my chest as I could, trying to preserve all my body heat. I let my mind wander back to my happy place – being in that tiny little meadow in Emmett's arms, pure heaven. I was pulled from my day dream by something being wrapped around me.

"That will have to do until I stop driving," Emmett mumbled, flashing me a cheeky grin before starting the engine and heading back down towards the town. I smiled to myself happily as I snuggled down into the blanket, shutting my eyes going back into my day dream.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled from the seat of the jeep into Emmett's arms against his chest. "Where are we?" I asked groggily, but happily cuddling into Em's chest.  
"My home, Bella." he replied, kicking the door of his jeep closed with his foot. I pulled my head away from him to take in my surrounding. It was dark, and my eyes were clouded with the post sleep daze, but what I could make out looked beautiful. I was still slightly confused at what had happened in the journey from the meadow to here. "Um, that is what you wanted isn't it? You said you did in the meadow, so I just assumed. I went to ask you if you if you wanted to come here or not . . . but you were a sleep." He was cute when he ramble. Instead of answering him, I simply pressed my lips to his. Of course I wanted to see his house. I suddenly felt wide awake, the sleepy haze faded and replaced with excitement. "I'll take that as a positive sign that you want to be here right?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

I nodded my head and wiggled around in his arms trying to get down, but he only tightened his grip on me. "Let me down?" I asked, trying harder to wriggle out of his grasp but he wasn't budging.  
"Nuh-uh. I'm gonna carry you over the thresh-hold" he winked at me and carried on towards his house. I almost chocked laughing at his words.  
"We're not married. I can walk into you're house you know."  
"Yeah, I know. But I wanna carry you, the first time you enter my house as my girlfriend..." It sounded like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it. "Here we are." he whispered, fumbling with the door handle while trying to keep me up. I couldn't hold back my giggles.

Finally he managed to open the door and carry me in, setting me down carefully just inside the door. Emmett flicked on the lights and I was immediately awestruck. It was beautiful. A large staircase dominated the main hall which was kind of conjoined with a dining room. The floor was a beautiful mix of red and black stone matched off with marble bookcases and a couple of waiting sofa's. I could hear Emmett shuffling uneasily behind me, as I took in the beauty of his house. "Wow. This makes my apartment look like a cardboard box." I mumbled walking towards the small gathering of sofa's.

Emmett chuckled lightly and followed me, keeping close. "Your apartment is cosy Bella," he whispered, brushing his lips against my ear lobe. "Are you still tired or would you like a full Emmett McCarty tour of Manor McCarty?" he asked, placing a soft kiss on my neck, just under my ear.

I definitely wasn't tired any more and the hall had definitely made me wonder what the rest of his house was life. "House tour á la Emmett sounds good" I teased, looking over my shoulder and winking at him. Before I knew it, Emmett took hold of my hand and lead me into another room. Again it was just as beautiful as the main hall.

"Living area. Lived in by myself, designed and decorated by the great Esme McCarty, also known as my mother." He had shot into full tour guide mode, I choked back a laugh at how serious he looked.

"Done this tour before, sir?" He simply shook his head, with honest eyes and carried on explaining about how he had let his mother decorate and design his whole house. That was her business, so it was only right she could design her son's home. He lead me through the kitchen, which had gorgeous red wood cupboard's, a breakfast bar island and many flashy gadgets. "Your mother definitely had great taste. I'm impressed." It didn't look like the bachelor pad I had expected. Far from it in fact. Well, that's what I thought until I looked out of the French doors. There, covering most of the under-cover patio was a 10 man jacuzzi, all lit up my over head lights. Emmett must had heard my inhale of sudden breath because he chuckled and wrapped me in his arms.

"What, you expect me to let my mother do my whole house, but not put my stamp on here somewhere?" Shrugging my shoulders, I snuggled back against his chest enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. "Now, would you like to have a tour of my bedroom?" he asked, but not waiting for an answer. Emmett swept me off my feet and practically ran back through the house and up the stairs.

As soon as we entered his bedroom, we were on his bed. His lips crushed on mine, kissing me with as much passion as he could possibly could. My hands ran up and down his sides, before tugging at the hem of his shirt. "To. Many. Clothes." I breathed between the kisses I planted on his neck. Emmett took the hint, and soon we were both completely naked. Usually, sex on the first date would be a big no-no for me. But with Emmett it just felt, right. Plus we'd already done it once, so technically this wasn't our first sexual encounter.

Emmett began trailing small kisses down my body, caressing my breast with his hands as he went. I could feel myself get slightly damper at the sensation. He slid further down my body, placing gentle, wet kisses on the inside of my thighs. "I want to taste you Bella." My answer was a throaty groan, which he took as permission. He ran his tongue up and down my folds, circling my bundle of sensitive nerves making me wriggle in pleasure. Emmett reached up with one arm and placed it across my waste, holding me in position. He continued to alternate between sucking my clit and flicking it vigorously with his tongue. Using the hand that wasn't holding me down, he thrust two fingers inside me, pumping them in and out as he continued the work with his tongue. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge of the abyss, as he curled his two fingers that where inside of he, hitting my spot each time.  
"Mm, Emmm.. Dont. Stopp!" I managed to splutter out between gasps of air. My back began to arch, pushing my hips into his face even more, my hands finding their way into his short hair. "Uh, I'm so closseee!" Emmett continued to suck on the bundle, sending the waves of orgasm over me crying out his name as I came.

After what seemed like a life time of the post-orgasm bliss feeling, I came back to reality to find Emmett hovering over me sucking the two fingers that has just been inside of me. Immediately I was extremely turned on again. I attempted to flip him over to pleasure him, like he had just me, but the attempt was in vain. He completely refused to budge. "Nuh-Uh. Tonight was all about you. To make up for the awful start of the date." In a blink of an eye, the comforter was over us and we were curled up together. "Now, get some sleep. There is plenty of time for that activity tomorrow." A lazy smile spread across my lips. I was shattered now, and Emmett's arms was my new favourite bed, so I wasn't going to fight him. I snuggled up to his beautiful body, placed a warm kiss on his fore arm and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-----

"Bella? Bella! Wake up." Emmett was gently shaking my shoulders, his face only inches from mine. My hands hid my face, I knew I would have serious case of morning breath and that was not attractive.  
"What?" I asked groggily. I was only a happy chappy when I woke up on my own, not when I was rudely awakened by someone. _Hmm, Emmett and Alice would get along great._ I thought sarcastically. Emmett chuckled and moved back slightly, obviously sensing that I was not to be messed with when woken up.  
"Uh, your phone was ringing downstairs in your bag. And I didn't get to it in time. I thought it might be important" I dropped my hands away from my eyes, but kept them tightly pressed across my mouth. My eyes looked at him accusingly.

He had seriously woken me up just because a phone call _might_ have been important? "There's a thing called voice mail you know Emmett." I muttered sarcastically from behind my hands, rolling my eyes and releasing one hand from my mouth, holding it out for the phone. He handed me my blackberry and there on the screen was flashing, 3 missed calls and a voice mail. _Hmm, most probably Alice wondering why I'm not at the flat._ I dialed voice mail and put it on speaker phone, as I couldn't be bothered to hold it to my ear. My stomach flipped over at the sound of _his_ voice on the speaker.

"_Hey Bella. It Jake. I tried you like three times already, but you must be in work or over sleeping like usual hah! Your dad said you were bored in Seattle on your own. What with Alice having a new boyfriend and all, and he suggested to my father that we should meet up and hang out. He really wants us to give it another go. And so do I. I miss you. I love you. Call me soon."_ Click – _**end of messages**_.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

* * *

**_Cliffy I know. But I thought it was the perfect place to end this chapter!  
Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. _**

**_And I need idea's for where this story is going people!  
If I dont, Im not sure I'll continue it for much longer!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**First off! I would like to announce that I have been offered a place in college! Woo hoo!**_

_**Secondly, I would like to thank hlleopard and squinttt for their reviews & a big thank you to Weirdo57 for the awesome plot idea! I shall be working that in somewhere! :] You guys rock!**_

_**I wrote this chapter on the spur of the moment. So it is defiantly not the best chapter.  
The next chapter will have lots of**_ _**action in it! I will get that up as soon as I can!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
LoveLove**_

* * *

**EM.P.O.V**

Last night in the end had been perfect. Bella had loved my house, but I could tell that it wasn't what she was expecting. When I had first bought the house, it had been a total bachelors pad. All the lasted gadgets, jacuzzi, large beds and whatever else I bloody well wanted. But then my mother decided that my house had to have a touch of her magic, and she completely redecorated my house. Its defiantly more homely that what it used to be like, but it wasn't a place I enjoyed being on my own. But having Bella being here, it actually felt like home for once.

I woke up to a beautiful sleeping Bella in my arms, her head rested against my chest. I could have stayed like that forever if I could have. But I knew she'd be hungry when she woke. So I silently slipped my arms from around her and climbed out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and shoving them on as I went.  
My mom, Esme, had always made sure me and my brothers knew how to cook when we were growing up, so this morning I decided to make chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and orange juice for Bella.

As I was cooking, I could something started vibrating and ringing from Bella's bag that she had left on the island in the kitchen. Going through a ladies hand bag was always a no-no for me – you never knew what you'd find. So I left her phone ring, there was no need to wake Bella when she had voice mail. But after the third time it started ringing, I decided I had to wake her. _It must be __important, like her dad or something._ Luckily her blackberry was in the top of her bag. After making sure the stove was switched off, I headed back to my room to wake a sleeping Bella.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up." I lent over her little frame and gently shook her, feeling kind of guilty for waking her up when she was deep in sleep. I couldn't hold back my chuckle as she hid her face.  
"What?" Her voice was laced with sleep, she was obviously wasn't a morning person. I moved back slightly giving her space to come around.  
"Uh, your phone was ringing downstairs in your bag. And I didn't get to it in time. I thought it might be important" It was half true. I did think it could be important, but I made absolutely no attempt to answer it anyway.  
Her eyes bored into me, accusingly. I managed to choke back another chuckle, she even looked gorgeous when she was being mad at me. "There's a thing called voice mail you know Emmett." I handed her blackberry and waited for her to be finished listening to the voice mail. I wanted to surprise her and tell her that breakfast was ready. I hadn't been expecting her to put it on speaker phone.

_  
"Hey Bella. It Jake. I tried you like three times already, but you must be in work or over sleeping like usual hah! Your dad said you were bored in Seattle on your own. What with Alice having a new boyfriend and all, and he suggested to my father that we should meet up and hang out. He really wants us to give it another go. And so do I. I miss you. I love you. Call me soon."_ Click – _**end of messages**_**.**Who the hell was this Jake person, and why was he telling _my_ girlfriend that he loved her. Bella peered up at me through her big brown eyes. I almost forgot what I had just heard, almost by not quite. "Em,-" she started, but I held up my hand to stop her and shook my head. I didn't want to hear her excuses for that freak. I just had to remember, that he didn't know that she was with me now. But he soon would if I had anything to do with it.  
"There's some breakfast downstairs for you. I'm gonna go take a shower." I had to calm down. The last thing I wanted was her to think I was an overly possessive, temperamental angry side. I left the room without waiting for her to reply, hurrying to the en-suit bathroom and turning the shower onto the hottest setting.

Facing Bella was inevitable. I had to drive her home, after all. But I realised that I did need some space. I had only known her two days and I was already thinking that I loved the woman. _Stupid idiot. You need to get to know a person before you can say you love them!_ I reluctantly stopped the shower and climbed out, wrapping a towel around my waist before heading back to my room.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee, throwing on a beanie hat to cover my mop of messy hair. When I was done, I headed downstairs to find Bella in a pair of my sweat pants and one of my large tee's on. She was stacking all the dirty dishes in to the dish washer. I watched her for a few moments, suddenly forgetting everything I had thought about in the shower. Bella spun around to find me gawking at her, she blushed a deep shade of crimson, like a child who had been caught doing something naughty or rude. "Im almost done clearing up" she mumbled as she placed the last plate in the washer and hit it on. I managed to recompose myself, and stop gawking at her. She looked gorgeous in my clothes. Something I could get used to seeing. _Stop right there! You started dating yesterday McCarty!_ "Uh, I hope you don't mind me lending your shirt and pants. The weathers a bit to wet for me to wear my short dress home." She bit down on her bottom lip and shuffled awkwardly. "Ill wash them, and give them back to you." By the way she was talking, you would think we'd just had a one night stand again, and that I hadn't asked her to be my girlfriend.

Even after that message, and after everything I had thought about in the shower, I still wanted to be her boyfriend. I just wanted things to slow down a bit. I crossed the distance between us and rested my hand on her cheek. "Honestly Bella, you can keep them at your apartment. I'll have to have something to wear when I stay around yours right? That is if you still want to be my girlfriend?" My heart was in my mouth. She was the first girl I had been crazy about since high school.  
"You mean, you still want to be with me?" she asked, looking kind of relieved.  
I nodded my head, confused slightly as of why she would think I wouldn't want to be with her. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
Bella simply wrapped her arms around my large torso and pulled me towards her. "Your reaction earlier to that... voice mail made me think that you didn't want me any more. But I swear Em I don't want him back. I just want you." I lent down and kissed her gently on her lips, stopping her from talking any more.  
"Ignore me. I got jealous hearing another guy telling _my_ girlfriend that he loved her and missed her. But I know that you were with him before you and me and he doesn't know about us yet, so he's going to think of you as single." I kissed her once more before pulling away. "Come on then Bellsi, time to get you home." I entwined my fingers with hers and lead her to my car.

The drive to Bella's apartment was a silent one. I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye stealing glances at me when she thought I wasn't looking. Even though I had told her that I was over the message thing, something was still bugging me. What if this Jake kid didn't leave Bella alone when he found out she was with me. What if she realised that she did love him and she missed him too. Would she leave me for him? Of course she would. _Oh shut up McCarty, you pansy. Be a man, grow a pair. There were girls before Miss Isabella and there will be girls after Miss Isabella._

After what seemed like forever, we finally pulled up in front of her apartment. "I would come up, But I have to head down to the gym. Edward will freak if I don't show." I chuckled half heartedly. I knew that time away from her would help me clear my head, but I was also scared that she would realised that Jake was who she wanted to be with and leave me. We'd be over before we'd even started. _Hung up much? Dang bro, you got it bad!_ I had never met a girl before who had this much of an effect on me. _Seriously, it cant be healthy. _"I'll come over tonight though, if you'd like?" _Yeah, staying away from her will help clear your head, yet your going back later tonight. Great plan Sherlock.__  
_"Yeah, I'd like that." She lent over, kissed my cheek and climbed out. I sped off towards the gym quickly. There was no work going to be done today. I was just gonna hit the gym and burn out some of this anger and frustration. What the hell had I got myself into with Bella. It was like I had found my soul mate... I couldn't stop thinking about her, I kept thinking that I loved her... _Geez, Emmett. Are you sure your a guy? 'Coz you sound like a pure bred girl!_ .OUT.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Review and tell me what you think!  
If no-one is reading my story and giving me feed back, then there is not much point me writing it is there? :]  
Thank you to all the people who have already reviewed and put this story on favourites and alert lists! It makes me smile! :]  
YOU GUYS ALL ROCK !!  
Keep the idea's for the plot line rolling! I will try and incorporate them all in!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**GAH! Guess what? My stupid laptop charger broke again. So I'm having to live without it until Tuesday, possibly Wednesday. So I spent my Saturday night writing this chapter up on paper, just for you guys! And today I have battled with my very old pc just to get it up! You guys had better be grateful lol. ;-)**_

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it!  
I watched the lost boys while writing, so that film inspired me lots! ^_^**_

_****DISCLAIMER** I do not - as much as I wish I did - own anything to do with twilight, or any of the places or songs mentioned in this story!**_

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

The rise back to my apartment was some what awkward. Another word that could be used to describe the journey - silent. My mind was filed with questions. Even though Emmett said that he was fine and that message hadn't bothered him - did he mean it?  
Part of me hoped that he didn't mean it. If it did bother him, it meant that he really liked me, right? But the rational part of me knew that it was way to soon for him to feel that strongly about me. After all we had only known each other like two I was inside the apartment, I went to change into my own sweats and knotted tee-shirt. I placed Emmett's clothes on my bed, ready for when he came over later - _that's if he's still planning on staying the night_.

The message from Jacob swirled around my head as I busied myself with cleaning the apartment thoroughly. _"I love you, I miss you"_ What the hell was he thinking? That I would take him back and forgive him? I argued with myself the pro's and con's of ringing him back. If I rang him, I could tell him that I wasn't interested and to leave me along. But if I did ring him, he could also take that as a sign that I actually did want him back And that was not something I wanted him to the other hand, if I didn't ring him, he could either keep ringing me, or maybe even turn up at the apartment, and holy cow, I didn't want that - especially with Emmett around now. But again, if I didn't ring him, he might leave me alone… _HAH! Yeah right!_

After I had literally cleaned the whole apartment I decided to call him and tell him that I was now a happy woman, with an amazing and _STRONG_ boyfriend. My heart thudded against my ribs, as I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. "Yellow?"  
"Hi Jake. Its me . . . Bella, I mean. I got your message…" I sat down on the edge of my sofa, gnawing on my thumb nail, trying to hold myself together.  
"Hey Bella . . . Oh right. I should of known that when I rang, it would have been to early for you." he chuckled. The sound make me automatically shudder. "It's been awhile. How are you?"  
Suddenly my nerves were replaced with confidence. "Actually, I was with _my boyfriend_ this morning, so I was kind of pre-occupied." How dare he act so casual, as if we were old best friends who didn't have that bad of a history. "And I'm fine. Better. Look I'm not going to beat around the bush about why I called. I don't want anything to do with you. I'm happy, with a _good guy_ now." Just thinking of Emmett made my heart flutter.  
"Whoa. Hold up. You have a boyfriend? Since when? Your father -"  
I cut him off. "My father doesn't know anything!" I didn't need this conversation now. Jake just needed to know that there was no going back for me and him now. "Just leave me alone Jake." I mumbled once more, ending the call before he had chance to reply. Anger had replaced the confidence that I had felt moments dare Jake think just because Charlie said it, it must be true! Sure, Charlie loved and treated Jake like a son and had always thought that the high school sweet-hearts would get married and have a family. But that was no going to happen. Charlie had no idea what had happened, so he was in no position to say who I should and shouldn't date!

* * * *

I made Italian chicken, ready for when Emmett came over after work. I wanted to show him that his girlfriend could cook, so they didn't always have to eat take-away's, nor did he have to always cook after her got home from the gym.I forgot about the conversation that I had with Jacob that morning, and I totally lost track of time in general as I cooked. So when I heard someone knock the door, I almost jumped a mile. "Hold on." I yelled, turning down the stove so the food wouldn't burn.

I checked my appearance as I made my way to the door. Because I'd lost track of time with cooking and cleaning, I hadn't had time to change, so I was still wearing my knotted tee and sweat pants. _Chilling night it is then_. "Hey you," I mumbled as I opened the door, revealing my gorgeous boyfriend. Suddenly the whole day that has just passed didn't matter any more. The message and the phone call with Jacob were completely forgotten.  
"Hey." He smiled his gorgeous, dimpled smile as he swept me up in a gigantic bear hug, and a passionate kiss. "Loving the retro look, I must say." he whispered as we broke for air.  
I could feel the blush faintly touch my cheeks. "Mmm, well I thought we could just 'veg' out tonight?" It came out more like a question that I intended, but Emmett didn't seem to notice.

He simply nodded his head. "Sounds good." he said, as he shut the door and started pulling me towards the kitchen. We were halfway across the small living area when he stopped dead in his tracks, turning to me with confusion plain on his face. "You ordered take out? Aw, baby, I would have cooked you know. No need to waste your money."  
I had to choke back my laugh. He seriously thought that I had ordered take out. Does it really smell that good? Wow. "What?" he asked, even more confused.

"Oh nothing, its just that I didn't actually order take out. I was in the middle of cooking when you so rudely interrupted." I let go of his hand and pushed past him - flashing him a cheeky smile - and heading towards the kitchen to check on my followed, with some sort of dumb founded look on his face - which only made my smile grow bigger. _Damn he is so cute!_ "What? You thought your woman couldn't cook or something?" I asked, pretending to be slightly hurt as I continued to check the food with my back to him.

I felt his arms snake around my waste - I immediately relaxed into his chest, it felt so warm and safe. "No. I just . . . I didn't. . ." _Damn he's even cuter when he's lost for words_ "Its just, that I didn't expect you to cook for me. Yano?" His fingers traced soft circles into the bit of skin that was exposed on my stomach. "I'm meant to be wowing you with cooking and stuff." He's so old fashioned and that was why I love him. _Holy crap! Love? No way. That's why I LIKE him so much. Yes. Like. That's better . . ._

I giggled, half to distract myself from the direction my thoughts has taken. "Well I think this food is done. Can you dish up while I go powder my nose?" Emmett chucked, nodded his head and started slowly releasing me from his chest to start fumbling around in the cupboards looking for the plates.I quickly made my way to the bathroom - just to apply some lip gloss and mascara. I heard my front door open and clothes, but I simply thought it was Emmett going down to get something from his jeep - so I didn't hurry I decided that I was presentable, I headed back into the kitchen. Only to be stopped in my tracks in the door way.

"Finally Bella! What have you been doing in there? Seriously, taking a dump or something?" Alice exclaimed jumping out of Jaspers lap and flinging her arms around me, giving me a quick hug before stepping back slightly. I could feel my cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. "I arrive at your apartment to find a strange man cluttering around in your kitchen," she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at Emmett who was in deep conversation with Jasper about something. "And your nowhere to be seen. Do you have any idea of what went though my head? Explain!" By the end of her little speech, Alice had both of her hands on her hips, and one of her tiny eye brows arched as she took in my outfit. _Stupid fashion critic of a best friend!  
_"First off Alice, Emmett isn't a strange man, he's my boyfriend and also Jaspers cousin. And secondly NO! I wasn't taking a dump. I was putting on some lip gloss and mascara actually." I finished with a nod of my head. That was all I was going to say on the matter. "What are you doing here anyway?" Alice had practically lived with me since I'd moved from Forks, but I thought that now she had a new guy, maybe she wouldn't be here so much…?

I lent back against the door frame, as Alice went back to sit in Jasper's lap. "Well we thought we could all hang out, have food and all that." I could see her eying up the Italian chicken that Emmett was just dishing up. "Unless. You don't want to see me…?" She looked back at me, pouting her lips and saddening her eyes. She knew I couldn't resist her when she looked like that.  
"No. No. Of course I want to spend time with you Al. Its just… I don't know if we have enough for all four of us."

"I'll make it stretch" Emmett chipped in, grabbing two more plates and continuing to dish up the food. Alice being Alice squeaked and clapped her hands together. Jasper - the poor guy - would most likely be deaf after spending a week or two with her. But right now, he just looked at her, like a blind man seeing sun light for the first time. It made me feel quite nauseous watching him, I'd never seen Emmett looking at me like that.

I was interrupted by Emmett's booming voice. "Come on, we'll eat in the living room. There's more room." I nodded my head as they all traipsed passed me, Alice carrying her plate, Jasper carrying his and Emmett carrying both mine and his. I quickly grabbed the bottle of coke from the fridge and a couple of glasses before heading after them. Before actually sitting down to eat my food, I poured everyone a glass of coke. Always the hostess.

We all made small talk as we ate. Talking about work, and the weather and all the latest films we had seen. Just as we were finishing up our food, there was a rough knock at the door. "I'll get it," I sighed as nobody else appeared to attempt to move. I didn't bother putting down my plate, it was most likely a neighbour with some mail that went to them instead or something. I pulled open the door. The plate slid out of my hand and crashed to the floor as I took in the figure before me.

"Bella. . ."

* * *

_**Whoaa! Cliffy. I know, I couldn't resist. It was just the perfect place to stop!  
So, the more of you that review, the quicker I will get the next chapter up ;-)**_

_**Who do you think is at the door?  
Let me know! ^_^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY HAVE RECAST VICTORIA FOR ECLIPSE? OH HELL NO!  
; more about that in the AN at the end :-) ;**_

_**It's like 1am. I've stayed up extra late just to finish this chapter for you guys and get it up tonight! I'm really to nice to you! Ha ha.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Don't forget to review, review, and review.  
Unlucky number thirteen. OoOoOo. Make it a lucky number for me by REVIEWING ;-)**_

_**Hlleopard, NenaaTH, fieryphoenix20, annabelle2009, blkbttrfly and Rose L. Hale04 – You guys rock so much! Thank you for the awesome reviews. I love you all :-)**_

_**Ugh, Im having serious problems uploading this. It messes it all up, so it takes forever to edit. I apologise fror any mistakes!**_

_****DISCLAIMER** I do not - as much as I wish I did - own anything to do with twilight, or any of the places or songs mentioned in this story!  
I WANNA OWN MYSELF AN EMMETT SO BADLY :-(**_

* * *

EM.P.O.V

The Italian chicken that Bella cooked was delicious, I could have very easily eaten seconds. But we didn't have any left over – not since Alice and Jasper decided to come round and ask us to hang out. How could I say no to my god damn cousin and his new girlfriend? I'll just have to have Bella cook for me again, maybe_ even for the rest of your life if your lucky. SHUT THE FUCK UP MCCARTY._

I was about to wrap my arms around her when there was a rough knock at the door. Bella hadn't even finished eating yet, I would have offered to get the door, but I didn't want to make it seem I was making myself too at home. This was only the second time I'd been here – well third if you counted when I picked her up for our date. But whatever.

"What you think of my cousin then Al?" I asked, winking at my cousin. Jasper was like a third brother to me. He was always around my house when he was growing up, hanging out with me and Edward – he even helped out occasionally down the gym. It was nice seeing him so happy with Alice.  
A huge pixie like grin spread across her face. I couldn't imagine her ever being sad or just not overly happy. "He's something -" She was cut off by the sound of a plate hitting the floor. I jumped out of my seat at almost run to the front door.

There was chicken and sauce splattered on the floor, and a plate upside down -_man that sauce is going to stain_- "What's happened?" I asked, glancing quickly at Bella, and then at the figure in the door way. "Edward? What the fuck happened?" I practically yelled. _What the fuck? Why is my brother here? Why is he covered in blood? How the hell did he know where Bella lived? No, how the hell did he know where the hell I was?_  
I could hear the foot steps of Alice and Jasper running to see what was going on. Bella was stood in front of me, motionless just staring at my brother who was clutching at ribs.  
"Emmett." Edward whimpered. I pushed past Bella and threw one of Edwards arm around my shoulder.  
I wasn't going to be able to move him on my own. "Jasper, a little help" I commanded.

We helped Edward into Bella's small apartment, placing him on Bella's three seater sofa. She still had yet to speak. "Bella? Are you OK? Hey, hey. He's fine. Alice has gone to get him some Tylenol." I left Edward's side to wrap my arms around my Bella as she stood in the middle of the room, just looking at Edward in shock, it looks like she was about to burst into tears.  
"Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go." My brother whispered from behind me. I stepped back from Bella and turned to the side, so I could see them both. _Bella knew Edward?  
_Bella spoke before I had chance to ask any questions. "Who?" Edward simply sighed and closed his eyes. Nothing more was said. Bella simply knelt on the floor by the sofa, and rest her head on Edwards stomach. _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?  
_"He thinks it you." she mumbled, as the tears started to fall. "I'm so sorry Edward. We got in a fight and oh Edward I'm so sorry."  
"Whoa, hold on what the fuck is going on here? Who got in a fight?" I shouted to make myself heard. I was going to loose my temper if someone didn't explain soon. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. "You two know each other?" _Typical. I find a girl I'm really into and my brother already has some sort of claim on her._

Bella stood up, only to be replaced by Alice who started to clean up the blood off Edward. Bella ran her hand over her cheeks, drying the tears that had just fallen. "You remember the guy from the voice mail this morning?" she asked. I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak. She continued. "Well we were high school sweethearts. Spent every waking moment together, and as we got older, we even spent every sleeping moment together." She closed her eyes as if this was a difficult thing for her to talk about. It didn't sound that bad. But I wanted to know what this guy had to do with my brother, and how Bella knew Edward. "Well, I fell pregnant. And Jake wasn't happy about it, and he punched me in the stomach once before brining me to Seattle for me to have an abortion." I indistinctly moved forward to wrap my arms around her, but she moved away from me. "While we were hear, I met Edward. He was so caring and lovely to me. Helped me through everything."

Everyone was absorbed in what she was saying. Obviously Bella hadn't even told Alice half of this, I just wished that Bella would let me hold her. I was about to say something, but she cut me off. "I gave Edward my mobile number when me and Jake went back to Forks, and we text all the time and spoke on the phone all the time. He reassured me that he would be there for me when I broke it off with Jake, and he found this place for me to move into when I finally left Jake." Things started clicking into place as she spoke. I remembered, a few years ago Edward started acting weird. Always being on the phone. Often taking road trips with friends none of us had heard of. "Of course Jake knew that I had a friend called Edward for Seattle, but I was still with him and we were _always_ together. So he knew that I wasn't cheating on him." This Jacob guy was digging himself into a bigger hole with me. First he hurts _my_ Bella and then he attacks my brother? _HELL NO_. I have to admit that I was slightly revealed that Bella had no sexual history with my brother. "When I moved here, after finishing with him. Jacob came up at random times, messing up the few non-serious relationships I was having with guys I met here. Edward and Jacob had a few run ins over the years, but recently Jacob had left me alone. Until now."

Now, I didn't care that she stepped away from me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. She'd been though so much on her own. "Shh, baby." Bella finally relaxed into my chest but sighed.  
"There's more." she tried to move away from me, but I refused to loosen my grip around her. She didn't have to deal with all this on her own any more. "Once you dropped me of here this morning, I rand him. To tell him to leave me alone, and that I was happy with a good guy." I smiled slightly that she thought that I was a good guy. And as stupid as it sounds, I was happy that she was happy with me. "But Jacob obviously thought that by _good guy_, I meant Edward." She pulled away again, and this time I let her. "And now, he's done this. Because he wants me back."

Alice chirped in for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Report him to your father Bella." She shook her head, and her shoulders slumped as if she was carrying the whole world on them.

"I cant. Jakes like a son to my father. He'd never believe he'd do anything like this. He knows nothing about the pregnancy." She sat down on the edge of the sofa, holding Edwards hand. I was jealous of how close they were, and that she had been kept a secret from me for so long, but the anger over powered the jealousy for now.

I started to back away from them, heading towards the front door. Jasper, knowing exactly what I was thinking started to do the same._ No way this scum bag is going to get away with hurting Bella and Edward._ "Alice, take care of Bella and Edward." I commanded as me and Jasper made our way down to my jeep. All I knew was that this Jake kid was from Fork's area. We would ask around for him, and if he wasn't there we'd wait for him._ That twat is going to regret messing with Emmett McCarty's family!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Some of you guessed right of who was at the door.  
Do you like the twist of Edward already knowing Bella?  
Should I make Edward one of Bella's flings that she had that Jacob ruined?**_

_**leave a review and let me know. Leave me ideas for plot lines and i will write them in! ^_^**_

_**Now, back to a serious matter. They have ditched Rachelle and re-cast Bryce Huston as Victoria in Eclipse! Thats sick :-(  
Im sorry. But Rachelle was an amazing victoria, she should stay! Ugh. Damn Summett to the firery pits of haydies!!**_

_**Rant over.  
go leave a review and make me happy again.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Guys I have such bad writers block! Seriously! I had to force myself to write it, and to be honest, I think its the worst chapter I have written! But I just had to get something out. The reason will be in the A/N at the end of the Chapter! :-)**_

_**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! You guys rock! Keep them coming !**_

**_**DIS-CLAIMER** I don't own Emmett, even though I wish I did. Nor do I own any of the other characters. They all belong to Stephen Meyer, the almighty!_**

* * *

B.P.O.V

My heart was in my mouth as I saw Emmett and Jasper backing towards the front door. I knew what they were planning even before Emmett spoke to Alice. "Alice, take care of Bella and Edward." He wasn't asking her took keep an eye on us, he was commanding her. I tried to stand up, but Edward's good hand caught hold of me and refused to let me move.

"Bella, going after Emmett when he's like this is no god. You could get hurt." He believed that Emmett, my boyfriend, his brother would hurt me?

My mouth fell open. I was so angry at him for suggesting it, I wanted to yell at him. "Emmett would never hurt me." It came out in more of a whisper than a yell, but it was all I was capable of saying without my voice cracking. I hadn't known Em long, but I knew that he would do anything to hurt me.

Edward shook his head slowly. "No, I know he wouldn't hurt you on purpose, but . . ." He cringed clutching at his his ribs as he tried to sit up. "But if I know my brother, he is on the war path and he's not thinking straight. He could mean to tap you out of the way but really push you so hard you fall and break your arm." Alice was fussing over Edward, making sure all his cuts were clean and that he was getting the right amount of Tylenol.

I gripped on to Edwards hand for dear life. Tears beginning to pool in my eyes. "Edward." I whispered. "They don't know what Jakes like. I couldn't live with myself if one of them got hurt because of me. I hate myself now because you got hurt, because of me." Alice stopped what she was doing and came and wrapped her arms around me, Edward just squeezed my hand back.

"Shh, Bella. Its not your fault Jake went coo-coo and attacked Edward." Alice soothed as I started to sob hysterically. Ah, Emmett was going to think I was a right cry baby. On our first night together I had cried to him, on our first official date I had run to the bath room and cried over the Rosalie thing, and now tonight I was blubbering like a fool.

After I'd calmed down, I tried to call Emmett's cell while Alice tried to call Jasper on his. We both had no luck. Either the boys couldn't heard their phones, or they were purposely avoiding our calls. There was a third option, but I refused to think it. Edward drifted off to sleep on my sofa from all the pain relief Alice had given him. I was thankful for that, I hated seeing other people in pain. Especially when it was because of me.

"Alice, I'm worried. I think I might drive after them." I had been pacing around my living area since Edward starting dozing, and if I didn't do something soon I was going to wear a hole in the floor.  
"I'm sure Jasper just went with Emmett to calm him down," she mumbled as she fussed around cleaning up all our plates from earlier. "You watch, I bet their driving around Seattle. Emmett's probably thinking that your mad at him for leaving so that's why they've not come back yet" That made sense, right? But I still wanted to go find them. After another five minutes of pacing, I threw myself down in the empty chair and flicked on the television to a random channel. I watched the shapes of the people on _two and a half men_ move around instead of actually watching it. Her mind raced through the images of Emmett before he left and Edward when he arrived at the apartment.

----

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

_"Emmett this is the seventh voice mail I have left you in the past half hour. Please call me when you get this. Don't do anything stupid. Just come back to mine. I need you. Please."_

I dis-connected the call for what felt like the millionth time. I'd phoned Charlie asking him if he'd heard from Jake that evening and I relaxed slightly when he said he hadn't. That meant that Jake hadn't gone home and there was no way Emmett was going to find Jake and get himself hurt or into trouble. That's if he actually went to Forks...

I could feel Edward and Alice's eye watching me, waiting for me to start pacing again. "Sit down. You're making me dizzy, woman" Edward moaned. But before I could fall back into my routine of pacing, there was a knock at the apartment door. Quickly I crossed the small space, revealing my gorgeous boyfriend, back up by his cousin.  
"Emmett?" It came out more like a whisper, than I intended, but I was frantically searching his body for any sign that he and Jacob met and came to physical blows. Thankfully I found none. He stepped through the door and wrapped his arms around me. I hooked my legs around his waist, burying my face in his neck. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.  
"For what?" he asked, brushing my hair from my neck so he could kiss it. "Bella, you've done nothing wrong. If any one should be sorry it's me. I shouldn't have left you like I did. But I had to, y'know?" I nodded my head. I couldn't get into this debate now, about if I'd done anything wrong or not.  
"Did you find Jake?" I mumbled pulling away so I could so I could look into his eyes.

"No, we didn't find him. He's not down Forks. Which means he's likely to still be around. I don't want you being alone Bella. Not until I've had a little _chat_ with him."

Jasper cleared his throat and pushed past me and Emmett, sweeping Alice up off the floor into his arms. "That goes for you to." he ordered, lightly kissing her on her cheek. "Emmett, we're gonna head back to my house. If you need me, call my cell." Em nodded his head and thanked Jasper. Alice thanked us for dinner and gave us a run down on the pain killers that Edward would need to help him sleep through the night. Soon there was just the three of us. I hadn't let go of Emmett's hand since he got back.  
"Edward, bro, You gonna be alright? I think Bella could get some rest so I'm gonna take her to bed. Shout if you need anything." Edward nodded and before I could blink Emmett had swept me up, and was carrying me towards the bedroom.

"Night Edward, sweet dreams" I called back, yawning soon after. The emotional content of the day had really taken it out of me. Now Emmett was back, I was relaxed. I knew he was safe, and I knew I was too, in his arms. Jake wasn't going to hurt me again.

I was already dressed in sweats and a tee shirt, so I didn't bother changing – I didn't really have the energy anyway. Em placed me down on the bed before changing into the clothes that I had worn home that morning and left on my chair. As he climbed into bed with me, his arms snaked around my waist, holding me to his chest. "You know, as much as I'm pissed at that guy for attacking my brother, you know what the real reason I stormed after him?" he asked, but didn't wait for a reply. "You. You're the reason. When you told me about what he did, I lost it. How could someone do that to anyone, especially you?" his arms automatically tightened around me as he spoke. My eyes were starting to become heavy with sleep, I was sure I wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. "I know I've only known you a few days, but it feels like a life time. When you say that the ass hole had done that to you, I dunno what went through me. But I know why it did. Bella, I love you." _Whoa, what? He loves me? Wow._  
I turned around in his arms, so my cheek was pressed up against his chest. "I love you too." I felt him kiss the top of my head, and I kissed his chest lightly before drifting of to a peaceful sleep in Emmett's arms.

* * *

_**OK, I love the ending of the chapter, but I still don't like the chapter in general. *shrugs*  
Maybe it's because I'm so exhausted! Gah!**_

**_So the reason I wanted to get something out for you tonight is because on Sunday 9 August, I am going on vacation for two weeks. Which means, I will not be_ _posting until 24_**_ **August at the earliest! But after that I swear I will post loads! Don't hate me! ^_^**_

**_Leave reviews! The more reviews I get, the quicker I post when I get home! Remember that!  
Now, I'm going to sleep! See ya'll soon!_**

**_Much Love.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Wow! I am so so so sorry for the delay of writing this chapter!  
Things have been crazy for me since I've been home from vacation. I had to sort out going back to school, instead of college – which took forever.**_

_**But I'm back now. And looking for plot idea's for what can happen next in this story!**_

_**So enough with my rambling!  
Hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Don't forget to review! Whether you hate it or love it, I want to know! ^_^**_

_****DIS-CLAIMER** I don't own any of the characters – sadly. But I would like my own Emmy, so if you want to send me one.. it would be very much appreciated! LOL**_

* * *

**Em.P.O.V**

Week's had past since Edwards run in with Jacob, and he hadn't resurfaced in Seattle. Bella had insisted that Edward stayed with her until he was better. For some strange reason, she held herself responsible for him being attacked. She wouldn't listen no matter how many times Edward, Alice, or I, tried to tell her she was wrong. The only person she would begin to accept that it wasn't her fault from was Jasper. _Man, he could sell ice to an Eskimo if he tried! He's so persuasive. _  
I stayed at Bella's apartment with them as often as I could – it wasn't that I didn't trust my brother with Bella, because I knew that he wouldn't hurt me that way. But I didn't like them being alone when that psycho Jake was on the loose.

That night me and Bella had told each other that we loved each other, my heart almost burst with pride. I'd never believed in love at first sight, until I saw Bella at that party. If someone had told me that I would have confessed my love to a girl I'd known for two days, I would have laughed at them. But that night just felt like the right time for telling her. Just the thought of someone trying to harm her or take her away from me broke my heart. _Still sounding like a pansy, McCarty._

Tonight, I was going to take her out – let her relax and unwind. For the past couple of week's, she'd been juggling a job, looking after Edward and cooking for the three of us. Alice and Jasper occasionally stopped by to help out, but I could still see that Bella was exhausted. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. I'd been looking after the gym on my own, and man had it been killing me. The books, new equipment, staff events, staff wages, cleaning, locking up, early mornings, late nights. It was never ending. Mine and Bella's sex life had been on a downer, and we'd only been together one month. So tonight, it was just gonna be about me and her.

It was Edward's first day at the gym, and he seemed to be enjoying it. It was a pretty easy day, a lot of book work. So it meant I could duck out early. Bella was working the afternoon shift at the hotel, so I'd made the arrangements so that Alice dropped her down an outfit suitable for what I had planned. I don't think I'd even seen Alice so happy than when I asked her to go shopping and pick out an outfit for Bella on my card. I really thought she was going to burst a blood vessel in her forehead.

Work was going slow. I left Edward to the books as I wandered around the gym, making sure everything was in order. As I was finishing up checking the machinery, I grabbed my blackberry out of my pocket to text Bella. _"B ready for six. Hope you like the outfit Alice will bring you. Will pick you up from work. Candy floss galore. Love You – E XX"_ Tonight was going to be our second official date. I wanted to make sure Bella enjoyed it. Before I put my cell away, Bella text back - _"I hope it's from my wardrobe. Candy floss??? Works a bore. I miss you. See you at six. Love you too. B XX"_ I grinned like an idiot at I headed towards the reception to check to see if we had any mail.  
"Someone's happy." Angela said as she caught sight of me.  
I nodded my head at her. "Yeah. Hey, when is the next staff party? I have someone I want you all to meet." I knew Angela and Bella would get along great. Things had been so crazy lately, I hadn't had chance to introduce them, so I figured the next party would be the best opportunity.  
"I think the boys were organising one next weekend. It's Paul's birthday, so kind of a double bash. Oh, is this someone the reason you're always so happy?" I'd always known that Angela was very observant, but had I really been that much happier since I first met Bella?  
"Yup, the very one. Bella, her name is." I shuffled through the stack of letters in my pigeon hole as I spoke. "You'll love her." I thanked Angela for her help, and headed back to the offices.

I glanced at my watch, 4:40. One hour and twenty minutes until I had to be at the hotel where Bella worked, and I was running out of things to busy myself with. Even though I'd been with her a month now, and I'd only seen this in the morning, I still couldn't wait to see her again. Hold her in my arms, and kiss her. "Uh, Edward, I'm gonna go shower in the changing room's. That OK? You don't need me for anything do you?" _Please say no, please say no.  
_"Nope, I think I'm all good. Go get ready for your date." she said grinning at me before burying himself back in the paper work on his desk.

I headed towards the changing room with my towel in one hand and clean clothes in the other. Alice had insisted that she had to buy me this outfit because it matched the outfit that Bella would wear. We'd look "Super-Duper cute" or something along those lines as Alice said.

I showered quickly and changed into a pair of black jeans pants, a light blue dress shirt covered by a navy pull over and a pair of black shoes. Alice had almost ripped my head off when I suggested that I could wear a beanie hat or bakers boy cap. _Note to self ; never suggest fashion advice to Alice if you would like to reproduce in the future._ I headed back to the office to give my bag, now full of dirty clothes to Edward who'd take them to my house.

As soon as I entered the room, I earned a wolf whistle form Paul and Eric, two of the staff who had come to see how Edward was doing.

"Who's the lucky lady? Claire? No, no. She was awhile ago. Kim?" Paul teased as he threw himself into one of the seats available in the office.  
I shook my head and handed my brother my back. "Thanks Ed. And Your wrong actually. I'm going on a date with my girlfriend." I hadn't spoken to anyone really about me and Bella, even though I couldn't get enough of her. Whenever I'd been in work the past month, I'd mainly kept to myself, so I could get the work done and get home to Bella. Paul and Eric's mouths hung open like I'd just told them I'd married the queen of England. "Close your mouth guys, your not catching flies."  
"You have a girlfriend?" Eric asked me, dubiously.

OK, so I admit it. I had been a play boy since I learnt the difference between male and female. Hell, I might have even been one before then as well. But I was a changed man now. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to head towards the door. "And she's going to be one pissed off girlfriend if I'm late picking her up. Later guys. See ya Edward."

I could hear the guys trying to press information out of Edward as I left. But being the cool brother he was, he insisted that he was keeping quiet because his life was worth more than that. As I got out into the parking lot, my heart stopped dead there and then. On the side of my jeep the words _**"YOUR DEAD!"**_ had been scratched into the paint.

I headed quickly back into the gym, asking Angela if she had seen anyone suspicious hanging around. She hadn't of course – who ever had done this had been careful not to be seen buy any one.  
"Can I have the tape for CCTV in the car park please, Ange. And can you shut up tonight, as early as you can. I gonna need to take Edward now." She nodded her head, not asking any questions. She could see I was in no mood for conversation right now.

"EDWARD!"I boomed as I flew into the office. "Have you seen my fucking car?!" I hissed, scaring Paul and Eric who were still sitting down chatting. Angela came up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder before handing me the CCTV tape. "Do I really have to watch it, or do I already know who it is?" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger.  
"What's on your car?"  
"You're dead."

Edward's eyes widened, as it dawned on him who I thought it might be. "But we ain't hear hide or tail of him for weeks." He mumbled, standing up grabbing his jacket and heading towards me. "If he's back in Seattle Em, you need to warn Bella." Edward rested his hand on my shoulder as his words sank in. Paul and Eric watched, wondering what the hell was going on.

I yanked my cell out of my pocket and quickly punched in Bella's number. _Answer damn it!_

"_**Hello this is Bella. You've reached my voice mail. I'm currently in work, or sleeping at the moment, or I just don't want to talk to you. So if you leave your message after the beep, I'll get back to you when I can be bothered. You know the drill... beep."**_

"Shit." I yelled as me and Edward headed back to my jeep. "Voice mail. I'm meant to be picking her up now from work. I'll drive you keep ringing. She'll answer soon." I threw my blackberry at him before climbing into my jeep and starting up the engine. Edward quickly followed as he tried reaching Bella again.

_Voice mail. Voice mail. Voice mail. Voice mail. UGH doesn't this woman ever answer her stupid cell!?_

I was starting to panic, as we neared the hotel that Jake had maybe got to her already. I was going mad with the thoughts of him with her. "Hello, Bella? It's Edward..... No, no. Emmett's fine....He's with me driving at the moment.... Just stay in the hotel. Behind the desk.... Please just stay there....Emmett will explain everything when we get there...... We'll be there in.. five minutes. Just stay inside. Bye Bella." To say I was relieved that Edward had managed to get hold of Bella was an understatement, but I wish that I was the one who spoke to her. I didn't like the thought of her panicking.

The rest of the five minute car drive was in silence. None of us knew what to say. Images of Edward when he turned up at Bella's apartment that night flooded my mind. He was all bloody, and curled in on himself because he was in so much pain. I couldn't live with myself if Bella was the next person I had to see like that. She was so fragile, so small.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we entered the hotel car park. Only a few more moments until I'd have her safe in my arms, and then we'd be able to discuss what we were going to do about my car. Edward stiffened in his seat next to me as I pulled into a parking space. "S'up Ed?" I asked, looking out of the wind screen, following his eye line.

"It's him. He's here. Jacob. There he is."

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN..  
I know. Cliffy. I know. Im sorry :-P I couldn't help myself.  
This chapter sort of wrote it's self, and that's were it ended. So dont be mad ;-)_**

**_Will Jacob go and talk to Bella? Or is he just there to freak her out by just "watching her"?_**

**_Review and let me know what you think._**

**_Also thinking of starting another FF.  
Maybe a Carlisle and Bella one? Lemme know what you think, and if you'd read it!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Please please please forgive me for making you wait so long. I have major writers block. It's still not gone now, as you will tell when you read this chapter. It's so bad I'm thinking of stopping this story! Read this chapter and let me know if you think its good enough for me to continue! Thanks!**_

_****DIS-CLAIMER** I don't own any of the characters – sadly. But I would like my own Emmy, so if you want to send me one.. it would be very much appreciated! LOL**_

**B.P.O.V  
**

I pulled up in my beat up old chevy in the staff car park, but refused to get out straight away. My clock said 11:56, which meant I still had four minutes until I had to be on shift. Things had been so crazy the past couple of weeks. Thankfully Jacob hadn't shown his face around Seattle for awhile. Hopefully gotten the memo that Emmett left with Charlie and decided that I wasn't worth the hassle.  
Even though on that front things had gone quiet, everything else in my life seemed to be doing double time. Me and Emmett had confessed our love for each other after only a couple of days, yet it had felt so right. Edward was well on the road to recovery, but it had taken so much out of me to get him back there. Cooking, making sure he took his medication at the right time, making sure he showered daily. And on top of that I cooked for Emmett and myself, and worked as many days as I could work at the hotel. That paired with Emmett running his gym on his own, I hardly saw him. We text everyday, spoke on the phone, but even then it was only fleeting conversations. Our sex life was practically over before it had even started. It seemed that whenever things started looking up for me, my life took a drastic turn. I just wanted to live a happy life with Emmett and our friends and our family. Was that to much to ask? Obviously.

Being constantly worrying about Jake turning up, and if Edward was feeling better and if Emmett was OK, or if he was missing her as much as she missed him, was totally draining me. Also being constantly on the move had me drained.

With a yawn, I glanced at the clock again. 11:58am. _Might as well go and get this bloody day over and done with_. After this day, I had the complete weekend off, and I planned on spending the time with Emmett. Edward was well enough to go back to work, so he could man the gym for two days with Em was otherwise engaged. There was no way anyone would, or could complain. Bella deserved this after everything she had been though.

Before I knew it, it was 3:00pm. The hotel was completely swamped with people visiting Seattle for the carnival that was passing though. I was constantly checking in new customers and making sure they got settled into their room fine. Me and Jess had been rushed off our feet. As if I hadn't been exhausted enough. Emmett's text had been sweet, but totally confusing. Candy floss? That made no sense. And also Alice was due to drop off an outfit that he had bought me? Aw man, he knew that I didn't like him wasting money on me. That fact only made me wonder what the hell he had up his sleeve. Maybe he was taking me back to their little meadow, where we had gone on our first date? It was safe to say I had been some what distracted after receiving that text, and of course Jess noticed.  
"Soooooooo," Jess breathed, turning to face me after settling a bill for an old couple. Her eye glistened slightly, it made me worried. "I think we're due a break now. And you have to dish all on the hottie is that has you distracted." I hadn't told anyone about me and Em, especially not Jess. She was like Gossip Girl of Washington state. Yikes.

I bit down on my lip, racking my brain for an excuse of why not to go and "dish all" on Emmett. And thankfully at that very moment, Alice decided to prance through the doors to the hotel.  
"Bella!" she squeaked as she skipped over to me, holding a couple of large bags in her hands. I had to wonder how she managed to stand up. The weight of the bags looked about ten times heavier than what Alice weighed. "You are just going to look gorgeous." I was about to protest when she held her hand up to silence me. She eyed Jess who was watching us eagerly. "I'm under strict instructions. Now is there anywhere we can keep these until you need to change?" I eyed her accusingly, strict instructions? Right. But I nodded my head anyway, this was one conversations I did not want to have in front of Jess.

I led her into the empty managers office. He was out on a late lunch and was probably going to skip right on home when he was done. It what he did most Fridays anyway. As soon as Alice closed the door, I turned to ambush her with questions. "Strict instructions? Spill Alice." As much as I loved Em, he knew that I hated surprised and that I hated people buying me things. What was he up to?  
"Yes, strict instructions. That you are to wear these for when Emmett comes and picks you up. And that you are to wear only these. He wants to spoil you for once. A thank you kinda. For looking after him and his brother." I could have groaned out loud. I knew there was no point arguing with Alice, or Emmett. Once they were set on something, there was no changing their minds. "I can't stay now though. I have to flee. Jaspers taking me out for an early supper, and I need to get ready. Don't peak in the bags until 5:45 at the earlist. Love you Bells." She kissed me on the cheek before darting off out of the room. That dang pixxie.

I wasn't even tempted to look in the bags that Alice had left neatly by the door. Fashion did nothing to appease me, but I knew that if I didn't wear whatever was in that bag, I would never hear the end of it from Alice or Emmett.

Thankfully our floor manager had asked me to look through some paper work for him. It took me at least two and a half hours to complete, which meant I didn't have to see Jess for the rest of my shift. Well that was what I hoped anyway. Just as I finished changing into what I had found to be a mini dress and a pair of legins with a pair of kitten heals and a black leather jacket, there was a knock at the door – Jess.  
"Bella, there's a guy at the desk asking to speak with you personally." I couldn't help but smile to myself. Emmett was early? That wasn't like him. I mumbled an "OK" and went to gather my blackberry from the desk. I quickly made my way to the staff changing room, shoving my uniform in my locker before heading out to the front desk.

I was so excited to be spending time with Emmett tonight. Even though I had only seen him last night, I missed him so much. It had been so long since me and him had just hung out together. But my heart stopped dead as I took the man in that was standing at the desk waiting for me.

"Hello Bella. My my my, don't you look ravashing tonight?" _I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK._

_**I know I've not cleared up any thing from the last cliffy, but I don't know. I just thought it would be good if you had this chapter from Bella's P.O.V as well.**_

Are you guys loosing interest in it now?  
Let me know. I need to know if I should end this now or continue.  
Please let me know what you think, whether its a positive or negative comment! It will help me so much! :-)


	17. Chapter 17

_**Oh my gosh guys, I am super sorry for how long I made ya'll wait for this chapter. I'm not gonna give you any lame ass excuses cause it doesn't really matter. Basically real life was a pain in the ass. I hope you can forgive me? This is my longest chapter that I have ever written. **_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Karla.M. She sent me such a sweet PM a couple of weeks ago that really gave me a kick up the backside and got me thinking about a new chapter. Thank you 3**_

**_I'm not to sure if i like this chapter. The beginning I enjoyed writing.. but the ending I think is a bit lame. Let me know what you think yeah? Good or bad I wanna know. I will try and get another post up soon - I won't leave it as long as I did before I promise! Here's a tip though, the more reviews that I get, the happier I am, so the quicker I get a new chapter out... just sayin' :-P_**

**_Anyway. Enjoy._**

**_** DIS-CLAIMER. I do not own any of the twilight characters. SM does. I just enjoy playing with them. **_**

**_

* * *

_**

The journey between the car and entering the hotel was a complete blur. One moment Edward was telling me to stay calm and that Jake couldn't do anything to Bella cause they were in a public place, and the next moment my palms collided with the glass of the doors as I pushed them out of my way.

Automatically my eyes scanned around the area, looking for the brunette hair of my girlfriend. Thankfully she had listened to Edward as was standing behind the check in desk. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god she was safe. I made my way quickly across the lobby, my focus now moved onto the guy to the guy who stood in front of the desk. The guy that Edward had identified as Jacob. I didn't even care that we were in a very public place, let alone Bella's place of work. This Jerk needed to have a lesson taught to him. First for hurting Bella. Then for attacking my brother. And lastly for just being a general pain in the ass.

I saw red as he turned, following Bella's gaze to me. He has a cocky 'come get me, if you think you're hard enough' smile spread across his lips. My hand balled into a fist as my arm brought it back over my shoulder, ready to punch that son of a bitch. Shocked cries from guests of the hotel filled the air as my fist made impact. And again. And again. And again. Of course Jacob tried to fight back, flinging useless punches in the air, but he was no match for me.

Jacob soon fell to the floor, and I quickly took advantage – kicking him roughly in the ribs, just like he had done to Edward. Out of nowhere, Jacob's fist collided with my right eye and cheek bone. More anger filled through me, my kicks became harder and my punches became more furious. _Hell I think I even felt a couple of the bones break on impact._ If I didn't stop soon, I knew I'd kill him. He'd get exactly what he deserved.

Before I could attack him any more, Edward clamped him arms around my torso and attempted to drag me backwards. I was much stronger than him so I was able to break free easily. "Emmett, stop. You're gonna kill him. Think of Bella." my brother called making me stop in my tracks right before I threw another punch. I was doing this for Bella, wasn't I? My eyes shot up, finding her scared ones behind the desk, filled with tears. Was she scared of me? Or Jake? I glanced down at the dog that was cowering at my feet.

"You're so fucking lucky that she is here." I growled down at him "If she wasn't I'd fucking kill you, even with all these god damn people around. But let me tell you one thing, you ever go anywhere fucking near her, my brother or anyone I know again and not even fucking Bella will stop me from ending your life. You got that?" Each word I spat at him was coated with venom. _Damn I'm surprised that I'm not foaming at the mouth_.

I wasn't even sure he was conscious to hear my little warning. Maybe I'd have to pay him a little visit later at the hospital just to make sure he knew where he stood. I backed away from him and made my way over to the check in desk. "Bella, baby." I spoke in almost a whisper, unsure if she was scared of me now after she had seen me attack him. She had no reason to be afraid of me though, I would never hurt her. I love her too much.

Bella didn't say anything, she just looked between me and the dog on the floor that now had old people fluffing around him making sure he was alive. I wanted to speak to her, reassure her that everything was OK and that she was safe, but I couldn't find the words. After a couple of moments, and what felt like eternity, she slowly made her way from behind the desk.

She slid her arms around my body, drawing me closer to her. I wrapped my now blood coated arms around her, holding her to me. Bella buried her face into my chest trying to hide the sobs that racked through her body. "Shh baby, it's ok. Shh." I could hear Edward moving everyone on telling them that the show was over and Bella's co-worker calling for an ambulance. I was calmer now that I had Bella wrapped safely in my arms.

I didn't even hear Edward approach us until he tapped my shoulder. "Bro, let's get Bella outta here." I nodded my head in agreement and rubbed soothing circles into Bella's back. On of my hands pushed pieces of her hair back behind her ear.

"Let's get you home." I half wanted to carry her, but I knew she would protest, so instead I wrapped my arm firmly around her waist and tucked her into my side. Throwing one last glance to Jacob who was still passed out on the floor, I smirked at Edward who was trailing behind us. _I hope he never wakes up_.

Edward drove my Jeep back to my apartment, I sat in the back with Bella wrapped tightly in my arms. I made sure that she didn't see the death thread that had been carved into the paint. There was no need for her to know that. None of us spoke. To be honest, I'm not sure anyone knew exactly what to say. I just wanted to know what Bella was thinking, how she was feeling. If I had learnt anything about Bella these past few days, it was that she hated letting anyone in on her personal thoughts and feelings.

As we arrived at my apartment, I gave Bella my keys and told her to go let herself in and make herself at him. She nodded, still not saying anything and made her way inside. I turned to face Edward. "Uh.. I wanna say thanks." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. "If you hadn't have been there to remind me about Bella, I think I would of killed him." it was a scary thought, but a damn real on. Edward held up his hands a shook his head.

"For get it. I could see the look on Bella's face that she needed you. The last thing you needed to happen was for the cops to turn up and haul your ass to jail"

I nodded my head in agreement. _Damn my brother was one smart ass, wise one. I guess we all know who got the brains now._ I quickly thanked him again and told him he could lend the Jeep to take him back to the gym to pick up his car. I could walk down tomorrow to pick it up – plus it would ensure that Bella would not see the paint job that ass hole had given it.

Without wasting a moment, I made my way to my apartment. Briefly my mind wandered over what could have happened if I hadn't turned up at the hotel when I did, and if Edward hadn't pointed Jake out to me. Would Jake have scared Bella enough to make her go with him, and then hurt her? A sick feeling knotted my stomach. Bile rose in my throat. Just the thought of anything happening to _my_ Bella was enough to make me want to go crazy. Part of me also wondered if I would have stopped hitting him if Edward hadn't grabbed me. _I doubt it, but then I would have ended up in jail and Bella would be alone. That would not have been a good move jackass._

Silently I entered the apartment, and made my way down to the living area where I guessed Bella would be. I was right. But she wasn't _my_ Bella. She was simply sat on the edge of the sofa, face pale as she looked at nothing in particular. "Hey."

Her brown eyes looked up to meet mine. "Hey." she replied her voice quiet. I didn't sit next to her like I wanted to, we needed to talk. Even if she didn't want to. Her eyes quickly dropped from mine to her hands I her lap that she was twisting together.

"You alright?"

Her head nodded lightly, her eyes never leaving her hands though. "Yeah." The tension in my stomach tightened. _She's scared of you moron. She thinks you're gonna' attack her. Like Jacob had. Like you just done to him._

I paced the short distance until I was stood in front her of. I knelt down and took her chin between my thumb and index finger, forcing her to look at me so she could see that I meant every word I said. "Bella,baby. I'm sorry. I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Her small came up to cover my mouth, to silence me from talking. "Don't be sorry. I'm not scared of you." she admitted, though her eyes were still a little sad. Relief flooded my body, though confusion soon followed. I went to ask her what was wrong, but she cut me off by continuing. "I'm scared more of myself." Tears began once again welling in her eyes. "When he was on the floor and you were still kicking him, and Edward was pulling you away from him, I wanted Edward to let you continue. I wanted you to kill him. I wanted him dead." The tears began flowing freely down her cheeks. I tried to push them away but they were coming thick and fast. "I'm a bad person for wanting that. He didn't even do anything to me that night."

"Bella. You are not a bad person. I don't think there is anyone who knows you that will say you're a bad person. I wanted him dead to baby. Sure he may not of done anything then, but who said he wouldn't have tried if I hadn't gotten there eh? And all the things he put you through when you were younger, and abusing you – I mean like physically punching you – you have every right to want him dead. Me killing him would only take me away from you, that was what stopped me. You are far from a bad person Bella." How could she think that of her self?

She nodded her head and sighed lightly, as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to mine. I could tell that she didn't believe that she wasn't a bad person, but I had plenty of time to reassure her that. I pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose. "That ass hole won't both you again. Or Edward. You have nothing to worry about." I reassured her that. "I'm sorry I did that in front of you though. And where you work."

Bella pulled back a frown creasing her beautiful facial features. "Emmett McCarty. Don't be sorry for reacting like you did. You were protecting me and your brother. And that I very honourable. Thank you. It might not have been the best place to do it, but that doesn't matter. Thank you for being my hero. I love you" Now she was reassuring me? _Damn this shit is giving me a headache._ Bella pressed a kiss to my lip, which I smiled into. I loved hearing her tell me that she loved me.

"I love you too."

I stood up and looked down at my hands and arms. They were still covered in Jacob's blood. "I need to go wash this crap off me. Go choose from one of the take out menu's in the kitchen." Bella smiled at me, and I was finally happy that she was slowly getting back to _my_ Bella. Hopefully the idea of her being a bad person was long gone. Hell she had every right to want to kill the son of a bitch herself.

There was no need for me to shower, so I simply slipped off my over shirt and threw it in the laundry basket and washed my arms and hands in the sink. My knuckles were all bruised and swollen, but it was so worth it. Now Jacob could see that if he messed with Bella, he messed with Emmett, and no-one came out well when they messed with him. I grabbed a bandage from the mirror cabinet above the sink and wrapped the knuckles on my right hand up. I pulled on a grey over-shirt and quickly made my way back to Bella who was still flicking through a number of menu's. "Settled on anything babe?" As I spoke, I grabbed myself a beer from the fridge and poured a glass of wine for Bella before handing it to her.

"I fancy.... McDonald's."

I chuckled as I slid onto one of the breakfast bar stools next to her. "Well, I don't think deliver babe. And Edward has my car..."

"Oh... pizza it is then."

Bella flicked through the channels on my television as I finished off our large pizza. We had both agreed not to let the events of earlier spoilt our night or our relationship. As far as we were concerned now, it never happened. Edward had rang a couple of times to make sure that we were both OK.

"So it's official. There is nothing on T.V." she groaned as she hit the standby button on the remote and snuggling further into my side.

I threw the now empty pizza box on the floor and grinned down at her. I had planned a nice romantic date, and that's what Bella was gonna get. Sure it might not have stared out how I planned it.. and we might not have been at the restaurant that I booked, but hey they ending I had planned could and may still happen. I lent down and kissed her, filling it with as much passion as I could muster. Bella happily returned it with just as much passion and want.

I flipped us over so I was hovering over her on the sofa. Her hands roamed my back freely and my hand stroked her hips and thighs. I pressed another kiss to her lips and she moaned as she felt my member press up against her stomach. "Bedroom?" she whispered. I nodded my head as I pulled away from her immediately missing the contact. As she stood up, I threw her over my shoulder fireman style and headed down to my bedroom. Gently I laid her down on the bed before pulling my shirts off over my head and climbing onto the bed and hovering over my love.

I kissed her mouth, then her chin and along her jaw bone which lead me right to the pulse point under ear that drove her wild. I sucked and nipped at the sensitive area making her moan and squirm under me. Tonight wasn't going to be a quick fuck. I was going to make love to her and show her how much she meant to me. I was going to worship ever inch of her body. My hands found the edge of her dress top thing and began tugging it up her body and over her head. Immediately I began leaving open wet kisses over her collar bone as she made quick work of her bra.

Once her breasts were exposed to me, my kisses trailed down through the small valley between them before reaching my destination of her nipple. I sucked one into my mouth, teasing it with my tongue as I rolled her other nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Bella moaned, arching her back pressing her breasts further into my face. After a couple of moments, I kissed my way over to the nipple that had been tweaked by my fingers, giving it as much attention as I did with the other. This girl had the most beautiful breasts that I had ever seen. They were the perfect size. Not to big and not to small. Moans began to escape her lips as I continued my assault on her breasts.

"Em, I need you." she whispered, thrusting her hips up to meet mine as she ground her core into my erection. _This girl is trying to kill me._ I needed her too, but I wasn't about to rush this.

I kissed my way down past her breasts and over her stomach, kissing ever area of skin that was available to me until I came to the waistband of her leggings. "These have got to go." I murdered against her, hooking my fingers under the leggings and any underwear she was wearing underneath and slid them down her legs, Bella wriggled her hips to help me. I threw them off the bed, not really caring where they landed. Before I went any future, I peered up at her. She was propped up on her elbows watching me, her breathing slightly laboured. Moving back up her body, I placed random kisses before landing one on her lips. "You are truly beautiful."

"Make love to me."

There was no need to tell me twice. After another hot steamy kiss, I moved down until I was faced with the gorgeous site of Bella's pussy. I could see how wet she was already. Slowly, I ran my tongue up her slit. Grinning to myself as I felt her shudder. I hadn't even started yet and I was getting a reaction from her. Slowly, I began to eat her out. Savouring the taste of her. I ran my tongue over her nub of nerves, earning a loud moan from her. Bella laced her fingers through my hair as if she was holding me in place. I alternated between flicking and sucking her clit as I slid one finger inside of her, and then adding another. I could tell she was close, she I added another finger, and sucked slightly harder on her nub. Within seconds her walls clamped down around my finger and her juices oozed out of her which I happily lapped up. She tasted so good. I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her trying to prolong her high.

As she cam down from her orgasm, and calmed her breathing, I stood up and removed my remaining clothes, throwing them in the same direction as Bella's leggings had gone. My erection sprung free, glad to be free from its painful confines of a pair of boxers and jeans. I returned to hovering above her, letting my dick rub against the inside of her thigh. "Please. Emmett." she moaned, once again thrusting her hips up to meet mine. I ran the tip of my dick along her slit before sliding it in slowly in side of her. I kept eye contact with her as I did so.

"I love you." I whispered.

I waited for her to adjust to my size before thrusting in and out slowly. Each move filled with all my love for her. I watched her beneath me and she moaned in pleasure at the feeling which only pushed me closer to the edge. "Fuck... uh.. harder... uh right there. Yeah!" she panted before biting down on my shoulder. My pace was slow yet forceful, wanting to make this moment to last forever. _Geeze McCarty. You are a fucking girl._

After a while, I was ready to blow my load. I could feel that Bella's second orgasm was quickly approaching also. Reaching down between us, I thumbed her clit gently. That sent her over the edge, screaming my name. The feel of her walls clamping around me made me cum, in return calling her name out.

We laid there I silence for awhile, until Bella spoke. "I love you." she whispered. I pulled out of her, as we both groaned at the loss of contact. Quickly I move to the side of her and pulled her close to me. She rested my head on my chests as my fingers ran through her hair. I listened to her breathing calm until she was fast asleep, before drifting into my own post-sex sleep. _I could get used to falling asleep with my angel in my arms._

* * *

_**So what did ya'll think? Let me know.**_

_**Review or PM.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ok, i admit it: I don't even remember the last time I updated this story. I'm sorry. I've been toying with the idea of continuing it for awhile now but I just had no idea were it was going. Today, I had to re-read the whole fic to remember what the hell had actually happened and when I got to the end of chapter 17, I suddenly knew where it was going. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and PROMISE that I will update again soon. Let me know what you think. _**

**_I've said it before; the more reviews, the faster I will update._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_Mrs Lutz. xo_**

**_** DIS-CLAIMER. I do not own any of the twilight characters. SM does. I just enjoy playing with them. **_**

* * *

There was an odd white light streaming through my bedroom window, making it almost impossible to drift back off to sleep. Bella was still fast asleep, lying on her stomach with her beautiful face towards me. I would never get bored of looking at her. I was faintly aware of my cell buzzing in the pocket of last night's discarded jeans but I made no attempt to answer it. After the previous day events I was set on having no interruptions for the next 24 hours. It was going to be just me and my love, Bella. I lent forward and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, causing her to frown slightly before breaking out into a sleepy smile. I had learnt not to wake her up; she wasn't really a morning person. But I just couldn't resist kissing her.

To stop myself from kissing her again and definitely waking her up, I rolled out of bed and made my way down into the kitchen. I was going to surprise Bella with breakfast in bed. I didn't bother getting dressed – why should I? The only other person here was Bella and she had seen me naked, and I was pretty sure she enjoyed the view… and you know I'm not shy… I decided on making simple toast and grapefruit paired off with a glass of apple juice and a mug of fresh coffee. Just as the toast popped out of the toaster, I heard a small giggle from behind me.

"That's a pretty perfect view" Bella annoyed, followed by a wolf whistle. "and to think you're all mine. I've died and gone to heaven."

I couldn't stop the cheeky grin that sprawled across my lips. "Like something you see Angel?" I pulled open the cutlery draw and grabbed a knife, while still cocking an eyebrow at the brunette that was propped up against the wall of the entrance to the kitchen. She was dressed in an old t-shirt of mine that finished at the top of her thighs. It left very little to the imagination and you could see that she hadn't bothered with underwear. "You know, my mother always told me it was rude to stare"

She shrugged her shoulders and moved into the kitchen, pulling herself up so she was sat on the counter top. "My mother also told me that god like creatures didn't exist." I chuckled and went to begin buttering the toast when the fresh bandages that were on my hands got caught in the draw that had slid closed and send the toast flying onto the kitchen floor. "I got it." Bella mumbled hopping down off the counter and bending over to pick up the toast. It gave me a view that most guys only ever seen in a porno. My cock immediately sprang to life.

Her breakfast was forgotten, I wanted my breakfast. Her.

A low growl escaped my lungs at the sight before me, but all too soon she was stood back up and the t-shirt fell lower down. My hands reached for her and pulled her into my body. I would never tire of the effect that she had on my body. My erection now pressed into her barely covered hip bone and she moans lightly. I pressed my mouth to hers and kissed her like my life depended on it. My tongue possessed her mouth and my hands grabbed at her ass.

Her response to the kiss let me know that she wanted me too. It was a hungry, I need you kiss. One hand snaked into her hair, pulling her face as close to mine as possible, while my other hand made its way between her silky smooth legs and began stroking her. She was already so wet. She grinded against my fingers, looking for friction, but before I could bring her to her release, she stopped kissing me, pulled my hand away from her and dropped to her knees.

She didn't break eye contact with me. She gazed up from under her thick lashes and hooded eyes with pure need. Her tiny hand grasped my length and began pumping up and down slowly. A hiss escaped my lips at the feeling and the sight, it was so erotic. _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MCCARTY, YOU'RE SOUNDING MORE AND MORE LIKE A HORNY HOUSEWIFE WHO SPENDS TOO MUCH TIME READING JILLY COOPER NOVELS THAN –_

Breaking off my subconscious, Bella's mouth was on my cock. Her tongue circled the head before trailing up and down my shaft. The next second she slid me into her mouth, her mouth was so hot and so warm. It felt amazing if I had no self control I wouldn't be able to hold back. I felt myself hitting the back of her throat, but she didn't stop. One hand fisted into her hair while another one grabbed the kitchen counter to steady myself. Fuck.

"oh god, Bella. Fuck." I panted, I could feel my resolve fading fast. I needed to come.

She hummed lightly, enough to send shivers of sensations through my cock as she once again looked up at me and sent me over the edge. "I'm going to cum." I warned, expecting her to stop and move away but she didn't. She kept going. Once again, to my surprise – _THIS AMAZING WOMAN IS FULL OF SURPRISES. _– her hand came up and tugged at my balls.

It was too much.

I came.

Hard.

Bella sucked and swallowed everything I had to give.

She released me from her mouth and I pulled her up and pressed my lips to hers, and picked her up. I placed her on the counter top again and pushed up the t-shirt and began to kiss my way down her flat stomach and down to her sex. Without missing a beat, my tongue attacked her clit and I pushed two fingers into her, making her hiss and moan loudly. She was damp and so tight. My erection was already making its comeback and needed to be inside her. So reluctantly I pulled her forward on the counter so her ass was at the edge. "prop yourself up on your elbows" I commanded, roughly. She did as she was told and I stepped back, taking in the sight before me. It was the most breath taking sight I had ever witnessed.

Her brunette waves fell over her shoulders and she watched me through hooded eyes with pure need. Nothing else existed in the world for me now apart from her. Gone were my playboy days. I just wanted Bella forever.

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLEY MCCARTY. CAN YOU QUIT BEING A PUSSY AND JUST HAVE SEX WITH THE PUSSY._

I pushed my cock into her slowly, savoring the feeling before I began a more vigorous and forceful rhythm. Our moans and cupboards banging were the only things we could hear. Sometimes they even sounded like they were coming from the front door..

Oh shit. We both froze, mid sex.

The next thing I knew police officers flooded the kitchen. "Emmett McCarty? You're going to have to come down town with me"

* * *

**I know, its crazy, but this chapter literally wrote itself and it was the only way it wanted to go.  
Why do you think the police have turned up? What do you think will happen next?  
Let me know your thoughts. **

**R&R :)  
The more reviews, the faster the next chapter goes up.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Thank you all for your great reviews! You all really inspire me to write. I'm actually enjoying writing this one now. It's simply writing itself. I wont ramble much here, I just hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_love, Mrs. Lutz xo_**

**_** DIS-CLAIMER. I do not own any of the twilight characters. SM does. I just enjoy playing with them. **_**

* * *

This could not be happening. This just has to be a nightmare… right? RIGHT? _  
NO MCCARTY, THIS IS NOT A NIGHTMARE, YOU HAVE BEEN ARRESTED.. THE COPS BURST IN WHILE YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU ARE NOW SAT IN THE BACK OF A COP CAR, STILL STARKERS RAPPED IN SOME ITCHY BROWN BLANKET THAT THEY GAVE YOU TO STOP YOU NEEDING TO BE ARRESTED FOR INDECENT EXPOSURE TOO. _

I grumbled internally at my subconscious recounting all of what had just happened. As if I needed to be reminded. I swear the passenger cop in the car kept laughing at the fact there was a very naked man sat in the back of his car – there was no sound, but occasionally his shoulders could start to vibrate and his hand would come up to his face. I'm not a complete idiot.

None of the cops would inform me why exactly I was being arrested. My only guess was it was something to do with that asshole, Jake. My thoughts suddenly flash back to Bella. My Bella. She had been left alone in my house, watching me being carted away. God knows what she was thinking. Bile rose in my throat but I pushed it down and pushed the memory of my beautiful Bella's confused, embarrassed and worried expression to the back of my mind. Becoming a complete and utter pussy right now was not going to help me. I could only hope she would contact Edward and Alice to inform them so they could comfort her.

It was a short ride down to the station, but it felt like a three hour journey when you're naked, wearing only an old used blanket and hands are cuffed together. The metal was icy cold and uncomfortable. Man I could not wait for them to be taken off.

I probably should be worried about being arrested. It could affect not only my relationship with Bella but it could also hit mine and Edward's business. Who would want to work out at a gym run by a guy who attacked someone, in public, for no apparent reason? I dropped my head back and rested it on the headrest, pressing my eyes closed. Yeah I should definitely be worried about this.

But the truth is. I wasn't. Not even slightly.

Jake deserved everything that was coming to him.

"Mind your head son." One cop muttered to me as he opened the door for me to get out of the stationary vehicle.

I tightened my grip on the blanket and carefully climbed out and quickly followed the officers inside. It was fucking freezing. The sky was white, a clear indicator that it was about to snow at any moment, and here I was in downtown Seattle police station, butt naked. "Couldn't you have allowed me to get dressed?" I grumbled, clearly annoyed as I was lead into a questioning room.

"And risk you running? Or bringing a weapon? No way. At least this way you won't have to endure a strip search." He was enjoying this.

I sat down on the hard chair behind the table and two officers mirrored me on the opposite side. "Is Bella ok?" I had to ask, I just had to know they had made sure she was ok before they carted me away.

"We'll ask the questions Mr. McCarty if you don't mind. Does the name Jacob Ephraim Black mean anything to you?"

I shook my head. In all honesty, I had never heard of that name before. "No. Doesn't sound familiar. Sorry."

They exchanged a glance at each other then back at me. "The thing is Emmett, we have security footage and several eye witnesses that say you attacked Mr. Black in broad daylight at the Renascence Hotel in Seattle yesterday afternoon." I inhaled deeply and pressed my eyes closed. I was in serious shit.

"I only know his by Jake." I mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. "And believe it or not there is actually a reason as to why I did what I did…"

The chubbiest officer – who I had heard, being called Dave – cut me off. "Now son, there is no excuse to attacking someone to within an inch of their lives." He wasn't dead – half of me was relieved, I wasn't facing murder, but half of me was pissed off that he had survived. "Mr. Black is currently in a medicated coma and the doctors are unsure as to the length of time it will be until he wakes or what the damage will be." He placed pictures of Jake lying battered and bruised in a hospital bed in front of me.

I couldn't look at them. Not because I was ashamed of what I had done – if I had the chance I'd do it all over again – but because whenever I looked at that smug face of his it made me angry. And getting angry with officered of the law was going to end me up in more trouble. The smaller officer leaned across the table towards me. "A fellow officer of ours from the Olympic Police District is currently leading the case of pressing charges on you. Therefore we are bound to incarcerate you and take your statement. Not that you deserve that courteous."

I glanced up at him. "I will not speak until I have a lawyer present."

Dave nodded sternly at me, but he was clearly annoyed. "Very well." And with that both officers left the room.

Within an hour, my lawyer J. Jenks entered the interview room I had been waiting in.

"Emmett." He greeted, sitting in the chair next to me and opening his brief case on the table. "Now, tell me the full story, truthfully. If I'm going to defend you I need you to be honest with me." I nodded and retold the whole story starting with the voicemail, Edward turning up bloodied, my car and then finally the fight. He made brief notes and mumbled to me that I only should answer with the information that I had just said to him and nothing more.

Dave and his colleague re-entered the room and began their interview. "Mr. McCarty, can you being relay to us your side of the story."

Again, I retold the story, feeling like a traitor. Bella had told me some of this in confidence, and here I was telling it the people that didn't know her like it was gossip. Occasionally Dave would interrupt me, asking questions trying to trip me up, raising an eyebrow clearly not believing my story. But I insisted I was telling the truth – because I was.

"You say that a chief police officer is leading the case to press chargers." Jenks questioned.

"That is correct." Little one confirmed

"Is he a family member or the attacked person?" Where was Jenks going with this?

"Uh… no. He is not. A family friend I believe… What does that matter?"

"Well under state law, I believe it states that my client must be released until charges are perused by the victim or a next of kin. While it was a brutal attack, my client, Mr McCarty has no previous charges against him and serves no danger to the public or himself. And with the information just given to you this case is now bigger than an attack. We are looking at previous domestic abuse, threatening behaviour and criminal damage."

The officers' mouths hung open and glared at my lawyer. I wanted to pat him on his pack. He was worth every penny. Without saying a word, Dave and little one left the room. "What will happen now Jenks?" I questioned.

"Well, while they will have to serve justice for the attack – caution maybe or probation see as it was a first conviction – you are free to go. They will need to wait for Mr. Black to be woken to question him about the allegations and whether he wishes to pursue his case – which then may lead to a custodial sentence. If he does they will also need to open a case against the claims made by you in your statement. And in that case – Bella was it? – will need to give a statement as well as your brother, cousin and his girlfriend. Until then, you are free to leave. Just keep yourself out of trouble. If you get summoned for a court appearance, I will be in contact to discuss what happens next."

That all sounded good. I think. I was free to go back to Bella. I thanked Jenks, and made my way to the reception. "Excuse me. Can I use the phone please?" The young female behind the desk blushed at the amount of skin on show and nodded.

I said the first number that came to my head "Jasper, it's me. I'm downtown… at the police station. Can you come get me? I'll explain everything on the way home."

* * *

_**Before anyone points out that this isn't the law blahblahblah. I've just made it up. **_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**R&R :)**_

_**The more reviews, the faster I update.**_


End file.
